She's Your Soul Mate
by Volturi Sisters Ari and Cassi
Summary: One night, he's out hunting in the streets of New York and he runs across a human girl; he attempts to kill her, but he can't bring himself to do it. Why? Because she's his soul mate. Rated T, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm the other author using this account. I don't own Twilight or any characters. Just the OC's in this story. So I hope you enjoy and please review**

**~Cassi**

* * *

It was 9:00 P.M. on May 15th, 2015 in New York, New York, and 22-year-old Serefina Rose Romano was leaving work and was waiting for a cab so she could go home. A gust of wind blew around her and she pulled her jacket just a bit tighter around her body. All of a sudden she was being pushed into an alley way. She lied on the ground, not having a clue about what had just happened. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go home, eat and then go to bed. Serefina looked around her in confusion, but she didn't see anything. She was about to get up when suddenly someone was standing over her. Even in the low lighting, she could tell the person was a man who looked to be about 25-years-old. He had red-black eyes, black hair that reached his shoulders. He had an olive complexion with a chalky pallor. He was also tall, at least a foot taller than Serefina, and lean. In short, he looked like an angel, with the exception of his eyes. Serefina looked up at him, her face filled with a fear that he had never seen in all his years of living, and he was used to seeing fear upon the faces of his victims, but the fear on the face of the girl was a little unnerving.

_I'm going to get mugged, raped and possibly killed, _Serefina thought to herself. _I'm too young to die!_

The man could tell what she was thinking based on her facial expression.

_I may kill her and drink her blood, but I'm not going to rape her. I do have a conscience and I do have morals, _the man thought to himself.

The man cupped her face in her hands, and his skin was cold, and not because of the weather; they were like blocks of ice on her skin. Serefina shivered; her breathing became heavy, she didn't want to die. The man made a motion to snap Serefina's neck, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He made several more attempts to snap her neck, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to do it and he didn't understand why.

Fear was building up in Serefina, her heart began to race and her breathing became even heavier. After several more failed attempts to break Serefina's neck, he decided to give up. He bent down to her level. Serefina started shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't say a word to anybody and the secret can go to your grave."

In the blink of an eye the man was gone. Serefina looked around her, shook her head, and after a moment stood to her feet. At first she was shaky, but soon regained her balance. Serefina made her way to her back to the street successfully and managed to flag down a cab. She gave the cab driver her address as she closed the cab door behind her.

_Whatever that man is, he isn't human, I know that. But what could he be? _Serefina asked herself. For the duration of the cab ride, she tried to figure out what had happened in the alley way, but she was so confused, and tired, that she couldn't wrap her mind around the events that had taken place.

About twenty minutes later, the cab stopped in front of Serefina's apartment building. She paid the fare and a small tip and then headed up to her apartment. When she got in she kicked off her shoes, before getting on the computer, she decided to take a well-needed shower. She walked into her bathroom, turned the water on hot, stripped her clothes off while waiting for the water to warm up and then she got into the shower. She washed her hair and her body; she allowed the hot water to run over her body, the hot water was doing wonders for her tense muscles. Once the water started running cold she got out of the shower, put on some pajamas and hopped onto the computer. Serefina typed what she noticed about the man, the cold skin, the red-black eyes, and the angel-like features, into a search on Google, and one word, one dreaded word, kept showing up...Vampire.

* * *

**A/N: I know my description of the vampire was vague, but that was the point, he will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**~Cassi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I'm going to add more details from now on. I don't know if the blood of a vampire's "caller" smells the same, so I made up my own scent, because I didn't want to borrow the scent of Bella's blood to Edward from Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Demetri quickly fled the scene and headed back to the nearest safe house to join Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec and Felix. They had come to resolve a small problem, it wasn't big enough to constitute the entire Volturi to leave Volterra and take care of the problem. Demetri was quite confused by the fact that he couldn't bring himself to break the girl's neck and drink her blood. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her long, wavy, black hair, her milk-chocolate brown eyes, her olive-toned skin that was free of any blemish, her high cheekbones, her curly eyelashes, her slender frame, and the smell of her blood. Her blood was intoxicating. It was the sweetest smell his nose had ever come in contact with. Her blood smelled of vanilla and honey. It smelled untainted and pure, she had obviously been taking care of herself if her blood smelled so clean. He could spend eternity breathing in her scent, and he would never get tired of it.

After a while he arrived back at the safe house. He tried to sneak into his room, but Aro saw him.

"Ah, Demetri, good to see that you're back," Aro greeted.

Demetri stopped, turned, faced Aro, and bowed. "Hello Master." _Please don't let him read my thoughts. _

"How did everything go?" Aro asked.

"Absolutely perfect, I took care of everything and no one saw me," Demetri answered.

Aro held out his hand for Demetri, and this was the last thing he wanted. Demetri groaned internally; he knew Aro would find out about the girl who he had let go, and he knew he was going to be punished for it, and possibly even killed, he had broken the number one rule of the vampire world: don't let humans know of their existence.

"Master, don't you trust me?" Demetri questioned.

"Of course I do, but I just want to make sure," Aro said.

Demetri hesitantly touched Aro's hand, and Aro read his every thought. After a moment, Aro pulled his hand away. Demetri looked away, embarrassed. If he had been human, he would have been blushing a deep red due to his embarrassment.

"Demetri, I can't believe you, off all the guard, couldn't bring yourself to kill her. I can honestly say I'm disappointed." He didn't say anything. "You feel strange and you don't know why. I have to say, she is pretty. You are confused, you don't know why you couldn't bring yourself to kill her." Again, Demetri didn't say anything. He hated showing weakness and he saw confusion as a sign of weakness.

"The silent man prevails."

Demetri couldn't handle being around Aro at the moment, so he ran out the back door of the safe house and into the woods.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Aro stood there and shook his head. He knew Demetri felt a strong bond with the girl, but he wasn't sure how strong. _Perhaps I should consult Marcus_, Aro thought. Suddenly the sound of soft footsteps broke Aro's thoughts; the footsteps were so soft that he almost didn't hear them. He turned around and saw Marcus.

"Ah, Marcus, brother, I was just coming to look for you," Aro greeted.

Marcus just stood there and didn't say a word. Why was Aro coming to look for him?

"I'm assuming you hear my conversation with Demetri."

Marcus simply nodded.

"What are your thoughts?"

_So that's why Aro had been looking me,_ Marcus thought. Marcus held out his hand for Aro, and he read Marcus' thoughts.

"Oh my, that's why he didn't kill her."

"I'm going to go talk to him," Marcus whispered softly.

"Be careful brother," Aro said as Marcus left.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

Demetri was standing alone in the woods, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Suddenly he sensed someone coming his way. Moments later Marcus appeared

"Master Marcus," Demetri said as he gave a slight bow.

Marcus waved his hand to indicate that bowing wasn't necessary.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Demetri asked.

Marcus shook his head. "How was your hunt?"

"It was good," Demetri replied. He wondered what Marcus was getting at; he wasn't one to talk much, so why was he trying to have a conversation with him?

"I overheard your conversation with Aro," Marcus responded.

"You did?" Demetri questioned sheepishly.

Marcus nodded.

"I don't understand my feelings for her. I can't stop thinking about her, it's driving me crazy," Demetri said.

"I know why," Marcus responded.

"Why?" Demetri inquired.

"She's your soul mate."

* * *

**A/N: I know Marcus isn't one for many words, so I tried to keep his talking down to a minimum, and I pictured Demetri being pretty quiet too. Thanks to everyone who has read this so far. Please review, they make my day, and if at any time someone has an idea they would like to see worked into the fic, they can leave their idea in a review or you can just shoot me a PM, I can't promise that I will incorporate the idea into the story, but I will certainly take it into consideration. **

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of this story, please review; seeing reviews make me very happy. Here is where the Italian starts, since Serefina comes is from Italy, so please don't totally freak out, because it isn't perfect, the translations will be in end author's notes. **

**~Cassi**

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

Demetri stood there dumbfounded. Had he heard Marcus correctly? He shook his head to clear his thoughts before speaking. "My soul mate?" He didn't quite understand. Marcus simply nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Do you doubt my gift?" Marcus returned.

"No, of course not Master," Demetri answered quickly. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. His soul mate? He had started to think that he was never going to find his soul mate, then again, he had been around for about one thousand years.

"I suggest you go find her before Aro does," Marcus said.

"I don't know how to find her again," Demetri replied.

"Demetri, you're not on the guard for your mediocre tracking skills. I'm sure you can find her again," Marcus encouraged.

"All right, I'm going to find her," Demetri responded with a nod. After a few more moments they returned to the safe house.

"Ah, Demetri, feeling better?" Aro greeted.

"Yes Master," Demetri replied.

Aro held out his hand for Demetri to take. Demetri took Aro's hand and Aro read his thoughts. After a moment Aro dropped Demetri's hand.

"Well, in that case, I'm going with you," Aro responded.

"Master, do you think that is the best idea?" Demetri asked.

"It can't hurt," Aro answered.

Demetri knew better than to argue with Aro. "Of course Master," he relented.

Demetri and Aro immediately set out for New York City, and soon came across the place where he pushed the girl into the alley. Demetri sniffed the air and followed her scent. He followed it to a small apartment, and they quietly slipped inside. Demetri and Aro snooped around the apartment, it was small, but well-kept. Her computer was on and Demetri checked the history, he froze when he saw she had been looking up stuff about vampires.

Aro came up behind Demetri."Oh no, this won't do," Aro said.

"Master, she doesn't know, she just think she knows," Demetri replied.

Aro heard a heartbeat come from the bedroom, he perked up and then he rushed in, Demetri was at his heels. When they went in they found a petite girl that was fast asleep.

"Demetri, your memories don't do her justice, she is much prettier in person."

"Master, I don't know about this," Demetri responded.

"It's all right Demetri, besides, it's either she comes back to Volterra with us or she is to be made a meal, the choice is yours," Aro said.

"Let's take her back to Volterra," Demetri replied. He didn't want to see his soul mate killed. There was an unspoken, but very understood, rule in the vampire world: don't mess with another vampire's soul mate; and if something happened to her...he didn't know what he would do.

"We will be leaving the day after tomorrow, you are to stay here and make sure she doesn't leave," Aro responded.

"Yes Master," Demetri said.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

The sound of people talking woke Serefina up. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She reached for her lamp that sat on her nightstand and turned it on. Standing by the door were two men. One of them was the man who tried to kill her in the alley earlier. Serefina gasped loudly and the two men turned to face her.

"Hello dear one," said the shorter of two.

Serefina's eyes widened.

"Don't be afraid my dear," said the same man who had spoken previously.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Serefina asked, her thick Italian accent coming through.

In the blink of an eye the man was in front of her and he sat down on the bed next to her. She scooted away from him.  
"Now now my dear, there is no reason to be scared." Suddenly the man grabbed her hand. He sat there silently for a few moments before speaking. "Your name is Serefina Rose Romano, you are twenty two-years old, you have lived in Rome nearly your whole life. You came here to get an education for yourself. You're pursing a degree in Criminal Justice. You hope you can one day make enough money to bring your whole family over so you can rescue them from poverty. You have five siblings, the youngest of which you have never met. You came here when you were nineteen."

Silence filled the room.

_ How does he know this? _Serefina asked herself.

"Did I miss anything dear one?" the man questioned.

"No," Serefina answered so softly, that it was inaudible to humans ears.

"You are wondering how I know this," the man said as he dropped her hand.

"Yes," Serefina replied, her voice trembling slightly.

"With a single touch I can read every thought you have ever had from the time you were born to the time I touch you, including ones you have completely forgotten about," the man responded.

Serefina found this extremely creepy. She gave a shudder. "What are you doing here?"

"I read in Demetri's thoughts that you had a run-in with him earlier," the man said motioning the other standing by the door. "And Demetri has done something wrong."

"What?" Serefina asked. She had no idea what was going on. All she wanted to do was to go back to sleep and to forget everything that had happened earlier that night. She really hoped she was dreaming, but in the back of her mind she knew that she wasn't.

"He didn't kill you," the man answered. Serefina's hand flew to her throat. "But it seems he is quiet taken with you, that's why he couldn't kill you."

_ What are these men? They are not human. Are they vampires?_ Serefina thought to herself.

"I see you were doing some research on your thing out there." The man motioned toward the living room. "And you're right, we're vampires."

Serefina gasped in fear and scooted further away.

"You two make such a lovely couple. Both of you are quiet, smart and have similar looks."

Serefina looked at the man by the door, they did have similar features. _Perhaps, he's Italian too. _

"It seems Demetri has found his soul mate in you."

"Soul mate?" Serefina asked as she tilted her head. She didn't quite understand.

"Yes, he feels the same way I felt when I first met my mate, Sulpicia," the man answered.

"Mate?" Serefina questioned. Instead of becoming enlightened, she felt even more confused.

"The term you humans would use is wife," the man said.

"Oh, well, I hate to...oh, how to the Americans put it?" She thought for a moment. "Oh yes...burst your bubble, but I'm not looking for anyone right now."

"That's a pity, but Demetri is quite likeable, I'm sure in time you will grow to like him," the man responded.

"You know who I am. Who are you?" Serefina said.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Aro dear one."

"Piacere," Serefina replied.

"Ll piacere è tutto mio," Aro responded. "I hate to run out like this, but I must go. Demetri, remember what we talked about, she is not to call anyone, and she is not to leave here. We are leaving the day after tomorrow," Aro looked at the clock sitting on her bedside table. "Actually, tomorrow. She is yours to do what you please. Arrivederci." And then in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

When Aro told Demetri he could do whatever he wanted with her, he looked her up and down. Serefina crossed her legs; she didn't want to get raped, and Demetri caught it. He came over and sat next her on the bed.

"No, I may be a lot of things, but a rapist I am not, I'm not going to take what is not given to me, in regard to sexual matters," Demetri said. Serefina scooted away. He could tell she wasn't comfortable with him being as close to her as he was. "So, your name is Serefina?"

"Yes," she answered.

"That's a very beautiful name, by the way, I'm Demetri."

"I kind-of figured that out by myself," she said.

"You're from Rome?" he asked.

"Yes, where are you from?" she replied.

"I was born in Greece, but I've lived in Italy for a very long time," he responded.

"Oh," she said.

"What's wrong, you seem upset by that fact," Demetri replied.

"When I do look for a man, I'm going to be looking for a man who is full-blooded Italian like I am. It is very important to me that I keep the blood line of my family pure," Serefina said.

"Oh," Demetri replied.

"How old are you?" Serefina questioned.

"Realistically or the age I was immortalized at?" Demetri inquired.

"Both," Serefina responded.

Demetri thought for a moment. "Realistically, I am about 1,000 years old and I was immortalized at 25," Demetri said. Suddenly Serefina yawned. "Why don't you get some sleep, you're tired."

"No, not with you in here," Serefina replied.

"I promise, I won't do anything," Demetri responded.

"I don't trust you," Serefina said.

Demetri got up and stood by the door. "Is this better?"

"I suppose, but you better not try anything," Serefina replied.

"I won't," Demetri responded.

Slowly, but surely, Serefina fell asleep.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

When Demetri was sure Serefina was asleep he went and sat on the bed next to her. He couldn't bring himself to leave her. Demetri stroked Serefina's cheek gently. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes. She looked like an angel when she slept, she was very peaceful and calm. For several hours Demetri just sat there and admired Serefina. At one point, in her sleep, Serefina snuggled closer to Demetri and he didn't know what to do, so he just sat as still as he could. Finally he could bring himself to leave her. Before getting up he planted a gentle kiss on Serefina's forehead. He walked to the door and stood there for a moment.

"Sweet dreams, il mio angelo."

* * *

**A/N: What a sweet ending! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Here are the translations for what was said in Italian, mind you they might not be exact. While I know Demetri's gift more has to do with the tremors in people's minds, I think he would be able to track people by their scents as well, but that's just my opinion. Please review!**

**Piacere: Pleasure**  
**Il piacere è tutto mio: The pleasure is all mine**  
**Arrivederci: Good-bye**  
**Il mio angelo: My angel**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed ch. 3. Enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review! I don't own any of the books mentioned later on. **

**~Cassi**

* * *

**Demetri's** **POV**

Demetri walked around Serefina's apartment, he found pictures of her and her family. He noticed that the apartment was very well-kept. Demetri wanted to do something for her but he didn't know what to do. He wanted to change his first two impressions that he left on her, since they weren't the best. He paced the length of her living room countless times. He didn't want to have to call Jane to get advice because he was sure that she wouldn't give him any ideas that he could use. He huffed in frustration. He could call Heidi and ask for her help, but he didn't know if she would be out 'fishing' or not. He decided it wouldn't hurt, so he pulled out his cellphone and called Heidi.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hi Demetri."

"Hey Heidi, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are things in New York?" she asked.

"They're all right, we resolved the issue, but I have something I need to ask you," Demetri answered.

"What is it?" she prompted.

"Um...well...first of all, I found my soul mate," he replied.

"Really?! Demetri that's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, she knows our secret and I want to do something for her, but I don't know what to do," he responded.

"Hmm...well, what do you know about her?" she questioned.

"Not much, we didn't meet on the best of terms, I tried to make a meal out of her," he said.

"Oh Demetri, why did you try and do that?" she inquired.

Demetri felt extremely guilty. "I didn't know she was my soul mate at the time."

Heidi sighed. "Well, I don't know what to tell you really, you could try and make her breakfast, but I know that none of us really know how to cook, so that probably wouldn't be the best idea."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," he replied.

"I'm sorry Demetri, I wish I could help you out more, but I honestly have no idea what to tell you," she responded.

"It's all right Heidi, thanks anyway, I'll see you soon," he said.

"Okay, see you," she replied before hanging up.

Demetri closed his phone and huffed in frustration. He began to pace again. He eventually sat down on the couch, turned the TV on and turned down the volume as not to wake Serefina up. He flipped through the channels, but nothing was really on, so he shut off the TV. He quietly slipped into her bedroom and looked through her bookshelf; she had quite a few books and Demetri picked out a few to read, including: _The Book Thief,_ _A Land Remembered_, _Code Orange, The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay,_ _Turn of Mind_, and _Legend_. He silently walked out of her bedroom and back to the living room. He settled down onto the couch and began reading. He took his time reading each one, but even so, it didn't take him too terribly long to finish the eight books. When he looked at the clock again, it was about 4:00 in the morning. He got up off of the couch and quietly returned her books to their proper place on the bookshelf in her bedroom. He sat down on the bed next to Serefina. She looked so angelic when she slept. Demetri smiled to himself as he gently stroked her hair. He had no idea what was going to happen once they got back to Volterra; he knew Master Caius would want her changed immediately and he didn't know how the rest of the guard, including those who were with him, would take to her. Demetri barely managed to suppress a sigh.

About an hour later he could tell she was starting to wake up so he walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and waited for her to come out.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Serefina's alarm rang and she turned it off. She drug herself out of bed and then made it.

_ I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamed that there were two vampires in my room, but that's not possible._

She walked into the bathroom, stripped out of her pajamas and hopped into the shower to wake her up. After getting out of the shower she brushed her hair and got dressed. She walked into her living room with the intent of making herself something to eat for breakfast. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and she turned towards the couch. She jumped back and gasped loudly when she saw someone sitting on her couch. It was one of the vampires from the night before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

Serefina shook her head in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"It wasn't a dream," Serefina answered.

"Last night?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"No, it wasn't a dream," he said.

"You're name is Demetri, right?" she questioned.

"Yes," Demetri replied.

Serefina went into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast: cereal, toast and milk.

"That's all you're eating?"

"Yes, I'm not used to eating very much," she replied.

Demetri joined her at the table. "Oh."

A somewhat awkward silence hung in the air as Serefina ate. When she was done eating, she got up and started washing her dishes.

"Do you want some help?" Demetri asked.

"No, I got it, but thank you for offering," Serefina answered.

"Please, let me help, I don't like standing around and doing nothing," Demetri said.

_ That sounds a lot like me, _Serefinathought to herself. "All right, you can dry the dishes."

It took them about fifteen minutes to wash, dry and put away the dishes. Afterward they sat in the living room and talked.

"So, what are a few things that you like to do?" Demetri questioned.

"Well, first of all, I like to cook, but I haven't done much of it lately. I also like to read," Serefina responded.

"I like to read too," he replied.

"Really?" she inquired.

"Yes, and I know one place in the castle where you'll like to go," he replied.

"Where?" she asked.

"The library," he answered.

"Vampires read?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, the top readers in the Volturi are Master Marcus and I," he responded.

"Oh, I also love to go horseback riding. I used to go all the time in Italy," she replied.

"I probably would like it too, but the horses would probably be terrified of me. Animals really don't like vampires," he said.

"So all of Volterra's legends about Saint Marcus are true?" she inquired.

"Yes, in a way. Master Marcus is Saint Marcus. The ironic thing is, that Volterra is the safest place in the entire world from a vampire attack," he replied.

"Oh, that is ironic," she agreed.

"You know, you're easy for me to talk to."

"I am?" she inquired.

"Yes, the only other person I really talk to is Felix, he's like my brother and you'll meet him later, but sometimes it's hard to talk to him," he said.

"You're easy to talk to as well. I'm a loner myself," she replied.

"I've noticed that you keep your apartment clean and tidy," he responded.

"Oh yes, I can't stand it being messy for any length of time, because a job half done…." she started.

"Isn't done at all," he finished.

"Si," she said.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

In the middle of their conversation, Demetri's phone rang. "Excuse me." He got up and went back to her bedroom.

"Hello," said Demetri.

"Demetri, how is everything going?" Aro greeted

"Everything is fine Master," Demetri replied.

"Remember, she's not allowed out of the house," Aro said.

"Yes Master, I remember," Demetri replied.

"We are leaving tonight, I hope you didn't forget," Aro responded.

"Of course Master," Demetri said.

"I'm going to be spending Felix over," Aro replied.

"Master, is that necessary?" Demetri questioned.

"Yes," Aro answered.

"Master, really, I have things under control," Demetri said.

"Demetri, please don't fight me on this," Aro replied.

"Yes Master," Demetri responded.

"All right, I shall see you three tonight," Aro said before the line went dead.

Demetri let out a sigh and then went back out to the living room.

"Is everything all right?" Serefina inquired.

"Yes and no," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Master Aro is sending Felix over," he said.

"Who's Felix?" she queried.

"He's a friend of mine and a member of the Volturi guard," he responded.

"Who's the Volturi?" she asked.

"Well, the Volturi are like the royalty of the vampire world," he replied.

"Oh."

"We are leaving tonight; do you want to start packing?" he responded.

"Si," she said. They went into Serefina's bedroom and she pulled two suitcases out of the closet and they started packing.

"Do you want anything out of the closet?" Demetri inquired.

"Yes," Serefina said.

"All right, I'll pull stuff and you can tell me yes or no," Demetri replied.

They went through some stuff and then suddenly…..

"Oh, what's this?" Demetri asked.

Serefina turned around, and Demetri was holding an old, well-loved stuffed horse. She took it from Demetri and held it close. "My mother made it for me when I was a baby."

"It looks well-loved," Demetri responded.

"It is," she said as she set it in a suitcase.

Suddenly, they heard the front door burst open and Serefina jumped into Demetri's arms.

"It's all right, it's just Felix, he likes to make an entrance," Demetri said.

"I have arrived!" Felix proclaimed.

"In here you big, oversized, elephant!" Demetri called.

A few moments later Felix came into the room.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" Felix asked.

And then Serefina realized the position she and Demetri were in and she went back to packing.

"She sure is pretty Demetri," Felix said.

"Felix, if you're not going to help, then go make yourself useless in the living room," Demetri replied.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," Felix responded as he left.

"Sorry about that," Demetri said once Felix was gone.

"Whatever, it's fine," Serefina replied.

A little while later they finished packing.

"I have to get things squared away at my job, school and here," Serefina said.

"All right, I'll take care of your computer," Demetri replied.

Before going he gave Serefina a peck on the cheek, and then he was gone. She blushed a deep red. Demetri went out to the living room and got on her computer, and he cleared her history from the night before. He smiled and hummed to himself as he did this.

"What are you doing?" Felix demanded.

"I don't understand," said Demetri.

"You're humming," Felix replied.

"I am?" Demetri asked.

"Yes," Felix answered.

"I didn't realize," Demetri responded.

"Well, now you know," Felix said.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

About an hour later Serefina came out of her bedroom and sighed.

"What's the matter with you?" Felix asked.

"My boss wasn't happy to hear that I was leaving," she answered.

"Well, boo hoo. You're place is a dump," Felix said.

"I am a college student from another country where my family is in poverty, I have a job and I have bills to pay. Were you expecting me to live in a mansion?"she replied.

"She's right Felix, if you were in her position you would probably be living in a place similar to this," Demetri responded.

Felix rolled his eyes.

Serefina walked into the kitchen to make herself some lunch.

_ I hope night falls soon, so I can get…. _She looked up and at Felix, _him out of my sight._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. So it took longer than I expected to update, but I was having a bit of writer's block. Thanks to everyone who put this under their favorites and follows. Please remember to review.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kykxstandler: Happy Holidays to you too. I'm happy to hear that you like it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Italian Phrases: Si-Yes**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sadly I don't own _Twilight,_ but I kinda wish I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Several hours later Felix and Demetri had to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Demetri asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Serefina answered.

"Well, I'll be back soon to pick you up," Demetri said.

"Come on Demetri!" responded Felix.

"Felix, grab one of her bags, and take it with you," Demetri responded.

To show off Felix picked up one of the bags with his pinky. Serefina rolled her eyes. "Swaggering peacock."

"I'll take that as a compliment, as peacocks are beautiful and it's the swaggering of the peacock that gets him all the ladies" Felix said.

"That may work for a peahen, but that doesn't work for humans," Serefina replied.

"You might be able to speak for yourself, but you can't speak for every human girl," Felix responded.

"Oh, yes I can," Serefina said.

"She's right Felix, she is a girl, and I think she would know better than you would," Demetri replied.

"Thank you," Serefina responded.

"And I thought girls didn't like kiss-ups," Felix said.

"Demetri isn't being a kiss-up," Serefina replied.

"Yes he is," Felix responded.

"That's enough, go on, we best not keep Master Aro waiting," Demetri said.

"Fine," Felix replied.

And then they were gone. Serefina sighed; she sat down on the couch and waited for Demetri to come back and pick her up. Sometime later there was a knock on the front door. Serefina got up and looked through the peephole. Outside was Demetri. Serefina smiled as she opened the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Demetri asked.

"Yes," Serefina said.

"Do you have everything?" Demetri questioned as he stepped inside.

"I think so," Serefina responded.

"Do you want to walk around one last time, just to make sure?" he inquired.

"It wouldn't hurt," she replied.

"Oh, what's this?" Demetri. questioned as she picked up a blanket from the back of the couch.

Serefina went over and took the blanket from Demetri. "How could I forget this?"

"It look's hand-made," he replied.

"It is, my mother made it for me right before I came here," she responded.

"It must be very special to you then," he said.

"Yes, it is," she replied.

"Are you ready to go?" he inquired.

"Just one moment," she responded. She went to the front closet and got a jacket out. "All right, I'm ready."

"All right, let's go," Demetri said.

Serefina nodded, locked up the apartment and then they head out to the limo

"Can you hold on just a moment? I need to drop off the key," Serefina said.

"Sure, I can wait," Demetri replied.

Serefina walked into the office and handed the key to the secretary. "Like I said earlier, do what you want with the clothes I left and the food in my refrigerator is still good, so do what you wish with that."

"Yes, of course, you must need to leave in a hurry," the secretary replied.

"Yeah, family emergency," Serefina responded.

"Well, I hope you return to Italy safely," the secretary said.

"Thanks," Serefina replied before leaving.

Lidia left the office and returned to the limo.

"You ready?" Demetri asked.

"Yes," Serefina answered.

He opened the door and she lid into the back seat. Sitting there was Aro, a man who looked to be a bit younger than her, and a boy and girl, who seemed to be twins.

"Hello again my dear," said Aro.

"Ciao," Serefina responded.

"Allow me to introduce everybody. This is my brother, Marcus." Marcus nodded to her and she nodded back. "And then there's Jane and Alec, they're twins." Jane rolled her eyes and Alec ignored her. Serefina felt out of place.

The drive to the airport was nearly silent; Serefina almost wished that she was sitting up front with Demetri. When they arrived at the airport, they went straight for the Volturi's private jet. Serefina felt her jaw drop.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Aro asked.

"I didn't know you all had a private jet," Serefina answered.

"The Volturi have an abundance of wealth. We don't ever have to worry about going bankrupt," Aro responded.

Demetri came up beside her and led her onto the jet. Demetri and Felix went up to the cockpit, Marcus sat near the back of the plane, Jane and Alec sat down near the middle and Aro sat up front. Serefina wasn't sure where to sit.

"Come here dear one, sit next to me," Aro said.

Serefina hesitantly sat down next to Aro and soon they took off. When it was safe for them to move around she went back to one of the bedrooms. She lied down and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was going back to Italy. She would be so close to her home, but yet so far.

_ What am I going to do when Mom calls? She's going to freak when I don't answer the phone, _Serefina thought to herself.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

Once the plane was at a safe height for all of them to move around Demetri put the plane on auto-pilot and went to go find Lidia.

"Master, where is Serefina?" Demetri asked.

"Back in one of the bedrooms," Aro answered.

"Thank you Master."

Demetri walked to the back of the plane and into one of the bedrooms. He found Serefina lying on the bed and her eyes were closed. He went and sat next to her. She reminded him of an angel when she slept. He gently stroked her cheek.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Suddenly, Serefina felt someone stroke her cheek. Her eyes flew open and she jumped. She looked around and saw Demetri next to her. She sighed in relief.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Personally, I could see the Volturi having a private jet, but that's just me. It's my story and if you don't like that the Volturi has a private jet, well...sorry for the rant, but seriously I could see it. Thanks to everyone who has put this story under their favorite and have put it on alert. I have a CarlisleXNessie, non-romantic, one-shot, called _It's Just a Storm, Nessie_. If you would please check it out, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Special thanks to:**

**kykxstandler: I'm glad you like it. You'll just have to keep reading to see if she has a gift or not. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Twiligirl: I'm happy to hear that you like the story so far. Thanks for your input, I will certainly consider it, but I can't promise that it will make it into the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know that the guard is much larger than what is listed in the back of **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, but I'm having that be the complete guard. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes," she said.

"Sure you were," he teased. They laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm all right," she answered.

"I raided your fridge before leaving," he said.

"Oh," she replied.

"I didn't want you getting hungry or thirsty, I mean it is a long flight and you seemed to lose your dinner. There's some water, milk and, I think it's called orange juice. There are also some apples and some other stuff," he responded.

"That's so thoughtful." Serefina got up and checked the mini fridge. Inside were a few bottles of water and some milk and orange. Suddenly she laughed.

"What?" Demetri asked.

Serefina pulled out a tomato. "Do you know what this is?"

"That's not an apple is it?"

"No, it's a tomato," she answered.

"Oh, I guess after 800 years of not eating has made me somewhat ignorant. In this day and time it's hard to know where your food really comes from, so it kind-of surprised me when I saw how fresh everything was, then again, what can I expect from a girl who thinks a job half-done isn't done at all? " he said.

"It's the thought that counts," she replied as she closed the fridge and returned to the bed.

"There are a few things I should tell you about the Volturi before we get there," Demetri said in all seriousness.

"Okay, like what?"

"Well, there are some people you'll want to stay away from, and some that you'll have to wait to come to you."

"All right, I'm listening," Serefina replied.

"Let's start with Jane and Alec, you've already met them. They are twins. Alec is pretty nice when you can get him alone, but when he's with his sister, forget it. Jane is the type of person you don't want mad at you, and for the most part she'll leave you alone if you leave her alone. Both of them have gifts, Jane's gift is to inflict pain on a person and Alec's gift is to take away your sense: sight, hearing, taste, feeling, everything," Demetri responded.

"They're twins, yet they have totally different gifts, that' strange," Serefina observed.

"Yes, now onto the female guard, other than Jane. First there's Renata, she's nice, but a bit odd."

"What do you mean by odd?" she questioned.

"She's not always with the program. She is a protective shield and quite honestly, I'm surprised she didn't come," he said.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Because she's always at Master Aro's side and her fingers seem to be sewn to his robe. She's Master Aro's personal body guard. Next is Chelsea, she's Afton's mate, but I'll get to him in a minute. She's nice and her gift is to strengthen or weaken bonds between people whether it's between two people or a person and a group of people. I'll have to ask her to stay away from us on a few things. Last is Heidi, I don't know how she's going to react to all this, she seemed happy enough when I told her, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Why?"

"Serefina, I like you, a lot, and right now, I'm willing to be just friends, if that's what you want. But Heidi likes me the way I like you, and she may hate you for this, but one day she may come up to you and want to be your best friend. I'm not sure; I'll let you two work it out. Her gift is tied to her beauty and although it's possible to resist her, it's really hard if she's trying to attract and that's why she's our lure."

Serefina tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Our hook."

"I still don't understand," she said.

"It's rare that Master Aro, Master Caius and Master Marcus leave the castle, but they still have to eat. Heidi goes out to towns, preferably nearby ones, and rounds up people," Demetri replied.

"Oh."

"Then there is Corin, she's a bit shy, but she's really nice. She sees everyone as a brother or sister. She mainly services the wives, but she doesn't so much protect them so much as soothe them into complacency. There is a drug-like side-effect to her gift. Master Aro doesn't use her often, Master Marcus doesn't use her at all, and Mater Caius uses her a lot between battles and punishments. Well, that's it for the female guard. Afton, like I said, is Chelsea's mate. He has a minor shielding skill, but he can't project it outside of himself. He's usually quite nice; he does his duties and wants to spend all his free time with Chelsea. They are the only couple on the guard. If either of them tell you to back off, do it. Next is Santiago he's nice, and once it's made known you are a guest, which it will be as soon as we get there, he'll be friendly. He doesn't have a gift, only brute strength He sees everyone as a brother or sister."

"That's a good quality to have," Serefina commented.

"And then there's Felix, who has incredible strength. And last there is myself, I'm a tracking and I've never lost a kill."

Serefina moved away in fear and covered her neck with her hands.

"No, no, I'm not going to hurt you…That was probably the wrong choice of words I've never lost a target, that's why I was able to find you," he said.

"Oh,"she replied.

"And then there are the rulers: Master Aro, you've already met. His mate, Sulpicia, she may not like you at first, but she might come around. Next is Master Caius, well, let's just say, he's his own person, he'll probably want to kill you, but don't take it personally; he doesn't like humans at all. Don't expect him to be nice and you'll want to keep out of his way. His wife, Athenodora, is the complete opposite; she's very nice and will want to become friends with you right off. She's very merciful, and while most of the guard and Master Caius like to play with their food, she doesn't, she gives everyone a swift and painless death. It's a wonder that her and Master Caius get along at all."

"Well, it is said that opposites attract," she responded.

"Yes, that's true. Last is Master Marcus, whom you've also met, he's very quiet and sad, he doesn't talk or smile, but don't take that as he doesn't like you," he said.

"Why doesn't he smile or talk?" she inquired.

"Like I said, he's sad," he answered.

"Why is he sad?" she asked.

"He mate, wife, died about 3,000 years ago," he replied.

"How did she die?" she questioned.

"No one really knows, Master Marcus left her alone for a few minutes and when he went back all that remained was a pile of ashes that had her scent. Vampire's weakness is fire, but first you have to tear them limb from limb, and then set them on fire. So all that stuff you have read about garlic and wooden stakes is all false, even though the smell of garlic is repulsive," he said.

"Oh, that's so sad," she responded.

"Mistress Didyme was loved by everyone in the Volturi and she was Master Aro's biological sister. Everyone saw her as a mother, well whatever guard there was at the time. Her death affected everyone, but especially Master Marcus. I've heard that there were no two people more in love than the two of them, so. She was his other half. Her gift was to make everyone around her happy, and I can look you straight in the eye and say even if her gift was to make everyone sad, Master Marcus would still love her," he replied.

"Wow, that's so sad," she said.

"Master Marcus loves to read, and he has a library in his wing that is larger than any book store," he replied.

"Really?" she inquired.

"Yes, and if you promise to behave, I'm sure he'll let you in. I'll ask once we get back. He has everything in there, even original manuscripts and writings that no one has ever seen," he said.

"That's amazing," she responded.

"Yep, that's pretty much it for the Volturi," he replied.

Demetri held out his hand, and she didn't know why. She titled her head in confusion, suddenly; there were a pair of her pajamas in Demetri's hand. Serefina giggled.

"I'll be right back." Demetri kissed her and then left.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

When Demetri walked out into the cabin he was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Felix asked.

"Oh, nothing," Demetri answered casually.

"Is it about Serefina?" Felix teased.

"So what if it is?"

"Demetri and Serefina sitting in a tree…." Felix muttered under his breath.

"Felix, shut up!" Demetri exclaimed.

Aro began to chuckle.

"Master, it's not funny," Demetri said.

"It's not, but the tune is catchy," Aro replied.

Aro then began humming the tune along with Felix. For a bit Demetri ignored it, but finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Just stop it, both of you!" Demetri yelled.

Aro and Felix fell silent and Aro stood up. Only then did Demetri realize what he said.

"Felix," said Aro.

"Yes Master," Felix responded.

"Restrain him," Aro replied.

"Felix, no, no…."

"Sorry Demetri," Felix said.

Felix grabbed Demetri and forced him onto his knees.

"Master, please, it was a slip of the tongue. My anger was directed at Felix, not at you," Demetri pleaded.

"Demetri, you have to be taught to how think before you speak and hopeful by the time you are all put back together you will remember that," Aro replied as he cupped Demetri's face in his hands.

"No!" came Serefina's voice from behind Aro.

Aro turned around and saw Serefina standing there. She ran over and tried to pull Aro away from Demetri, but to no avail.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Serefina begged.

"Ah, but my dear, he needs to be taught a lesson," Aro said.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't hurt him!" she beseeched.

"All right, just for you." Aro turned to Felix. "Let him go."

Felix let Demetri go and Demetri stood up. "Serefina, what are you doing out here?"

"Bathroom?" she asked sheepishly.

Felix laughed. "Humans are so pathetic!"

"Over there," Demetri answered as he pointed to where they were.

Serefina walked off and Demetri returned to her bedroom. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his neck.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

A few minutes later she returned to the bedroom and found Demetri sitting on the bed, rubbing his neck. A dazed look was on his face. She went over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Demetri hissed and she backed away. Demetri shook his head and looked at her.

Serefina, I'm sorry, I didn't even hear you come in," he apologized.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said.

"I must have been so deep in thought," he responded. Suddenly Demetri stood up and gave Serefina a hug.

"What was that…"

"Serefina, you saved me, either from a lot of pain or certain death."

"How?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, but thank you," he answered

"You're welcome," she replied.

Suddenly, Demetri leaned in and gave her a kiss. After a moment Demetri pulled back "I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right, I just wasn't expecting it," she responded.

"I'm going to be honest and say l kind-of liked it," he replied.

"Me too," she agreed.

"Lie down," he said.

Serefina looked at him suspiciously. She was not going to allow him to take her virginity.

"I'm not going to do anything."

Serefina went and lied down on the bed. Demetri came over and got over her.

"Demetri, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to see how much self-control I have," he answered.

"I trust you," she replied, but there was a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Just stay calm and stay still," he said.

Serefina nodded. Demetri kissed her and then moved so his nose was right behind her ear.

"Demetri."

"Shh, don't talk."

Demetri ran his nose down Serefina's neck to where the collar of her shirt was. Then he moved across the shirt collar to the base of her neck and then up to where her chin and neck met. He ran his nose back down her neck and then moved to behind her other ear. Last he moved across her cheek to her lips and then he kissed her again. After a moment Demetri got up. Serefina sat up and noticed Demetri's eyes were much darker.

"Well…."

"We passed, I have incredible self-control around you, and you stayed calm even though I knew you were scared," he said.

"Your eyes are darker," she commented.

"I'm sure they are, your blood sings to me like a siren's song, la tua cantante" he responded.

"Oh, is that a good thing?" she asked.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it," he answered.

"Oh," she replied.

"I'll be right back," he said. A few moments later Demetri came back and in his hands were a deck of cards. "Want to play a few rounds?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. Please remember to review.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kykxstandler: Thanks for agreeing with me about the Volturi having a private jet, it's just something I could see them having. Thanks for reviewing. Happy New Year!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Serefina's POV**

"Sure," she answered.

"What do you want to play? War? Go Fish? Crazy 8's?"

"Whatever," she said.

"Fine, then I challenge you to a game of War," he responded.

"I take your challenge," she replied.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," he warned.

"Fine, because I'm not going to go easy on you either," she said.

Demetri and Serefina played for about an hour before she claimed the last of his card.

"And I do believe I won."

"Yes, you did, good game," Demetri said.

"You too," Serefina replied with a yawn.

"You look tired," he noticed.

"I am a bit," she responded.

"Go on, go to sleep. You know, I kind-of envy you. Sleeping allows you to turn your mind off for a while," he replied.

"And I kind-of envy you, when you sleep there doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day," she said.

"Yes, but when you're awake you don't get to clear your head, I would very much like to experience dreams again," he responded.

"Dreams are interesting things," she commented.

"Tell me of some dreams you have had," he replied.

"One re-occurring dream of mine when I was younger would be where I was a horse and I would run wild and free," she said.

"If you were a horse, I could see you being pure white with sky blue eyes or your coat would be the same color as your skin, your mane and tail would be the same color as your hair and they would have a slight wave to them and your eyes would be the same color as your eyes," Demetri responded.

"Yeah, that sounds right," Serefina replied.

"Would you want to be wild or tame?" he asked.

"Wild," she said.

"Where would you roam?" he questioned.

"Ireland," she responded.

"Why?" he inquired.

"It's so vast, open and green, and I want to go there so badly," she replied with a yawn.

"Just imagine, you're a horse, wild and free, roaming the plains of Ireland, and you keep on running and running and running and you don't have to stop, not even for a moment," Demetri said.

With each word Serefina felt sleepier and sleepier until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

After Serefina fell asleep Demetri hesitantly lied down next to her. He stroked her cheek gently and suddenly she snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Demetri tensed. A minute later he carefully moved out from under her and she stirred in her sleep. Demetri put a pillow in his place. Once he was sure she wasn't going to wake up he left and checked on everything in the cockpit, and then he returned to the bedroom. Demetri enjoyed watching Serefina sleep; it was some-what of a new concept to him since it had been nearly one thousand years since he last slept.

As the hours passed Demetri got thirstier and thirstier, but he wasn't going to hurt Serefina, that much he knew. Finally, several hours later she woke up.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

After sleeping for a number of hours Serefina woke up, she stretched, yawned and rubbed her eyes. When they were open she saw Demetri sitting there next to her.

"Good morning," Demetri greeted.

"Morning," Serefina replied.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. And then she noticed his eyes, they were as black as coal."Your eyes are much darker than they were last night."

"Yeah, I know. I stayed in here all last night expect for a minute when I went to check on things in the cockpit. I pushed myself so this wouldn't happen again," Demetri said.

"Oh. I had another dream last night," Serefina responded.

"Really? Tell me all about it," he replied.

"I was a horse and I pretty much looked like myself and you were a horse two, and you had a light colored coat, a black mane and tail and you had red eyes. I believe we were in Ireland and we just kept running like there was no tomorrow and eventually we came to a lake and we swam around," she said.

"Well, that sounds interesting. You know, once you're changed you'll be able to run faster than any horse," he replied.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Oh yes, there are a lot of things you can do as a vampire, such as Felix, Alec and I can lift this jet up all by ourselves," he said.

"Oh my word," she replied.

"Okay, I'm exaggerating; we get Afton to help us, but Felix is so fat…" Serefina laughed."I mean, big that he counts as three people."

They sat there and talked for a few more minutes and then Demetri left so Serefina could get changed. When she gave the "all clear" he came back in and she ate while they talked.

"How much longer before we land?" she asked.

"Still quite a few hours, but we're making good time, we picked up some tail winds last night, so we are a little ahead of schedule," he answered.

"Oh, that's good," she said.

"Yes it is," he replied.

Hours later Felix came in and got Demetri.

"Come up to the cockpit lover boy, we'll be landing soon," Felix said.

"That's my cue, you should probably head up to the cabin," Demetri responded.

"All right," Serefina replied.

Demetri took her hand and kissed it, and then he left. After cleaning up a bit Serefina headed up to the cabin.

"Hello my dear," Aro greeted.

"Hello," she responded.

"Come, sit down," Aro said.

Serefina hesitantly sat next to Aro. Soon thereafter they landed in Volterra. Demetri came back to the cabin.

"Serefina," he said, "Welcome to Volterra."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm starting school again next week, so I'm going to update as much as I can, but I don't know how often I will get to update starting next week, but I will update as often as I can. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. Please remember to review.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kykxstandler: Yes, she saved him! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I've said this before, but I'll say it again, I'm starting school again next week, so I'll try to update as much as I can before than, and I'll update as often as I can once school starts. Please remember to review!**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

The jet door opened and Serefina peaked outside.

"It's not much to look at right now, but wait until you see the actual city," Demetri said.

"Felix, Demetri, grab her bags, and take them to the castle, until we can find a room for her to stay in, Demetri, put them in your room," Aro commanded.

"Yes Master," they responded in unison.

A moment later they came out of the bedroom, each of them carrying a bag.

"We'll see you at the castle," Demetri said to Serefina.

She nodded and then they were gone.

"Let's get going," said Aro.

Aro and Serefina stepped off the plane, so did Marcus, Jane and Alec. The others took off, and then suddenly Aro helped her onto his back and he took off. She didn't know what was going on; she squeezed her eyes shut. After a few minutes he stopped and helped her off his back. Serefina felt dizzy and she became sick after a moment.

"Are you all right dear one?" Aro asked.

"I'm fine," Serefina answered.

"Well, let's continue," Aro said.

Since it was pretty late, no one was on the streets. Serefina took in the sights of the city: the cinnamon brown stone, the clock tower, the cobblestone streets, everything Serefina's was amazed; it was different from Rome, from what she was used to. Soon they arrived at an alley under the clock tower. As they continued down the alley angled slightly downward and it narrowed. As they walked the alley loosely curved and it was still slanting downward. Serefina didn't notice the squared-off dead end until they reached the flat, windowless, brick face. Suddenly Aro was gone. Serefina looked around in confusion.

"Don't worry dear one, I'll catch you," Aro called.

His voice was too far away for her comfort. She cautiously swung her legs down into the narrow hole and dropped. After a moment Aro's waiting arms caught her. Serefina was quite sure that she was going to have bruises because his arms were hard.

"Hello dear one."

"Hello," Serefina replied.

Aro buried his nose into her hair and she let out a gasp.

"Oh my dear, you smell so sweet," Aro said as he moved his nose down to her neck.

Serefina let out a whimper.

"Demetri will be lucky when he changes you, no doubt he will get a taste. I envy him. Would you let me have a taste?"

"I…um…."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Aro set Serefina on her feet.

It was dim, but not dark at the bottom, it was not what Serefina was expecting.

"Let's move on."

As they walked, Serefina almost tripped over the uneven surface. The dim light from the street was quickly lost in the gloom. There were no sounds except Serefina's heartbeat and her feet on the wet stones. The path beneath their feet continued to slant downward. Slowly the path turned from black to dark gray. Serefina was shaking and she didn't know why until her teeth starting chattering. And then she noticed that the temperature under the city reminded her of winter. At the end of the tunnel they had been walking through there was a grate, the iron bars were rusting, but they were extremely thick. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was slightly ajar. Aro ducked through and Serefina soon they arrived in a larger, brighter stone room.

On the other side of the room was low, heavy, and thick-looking door. Felix and Demetri were standing by the door.

"Are you all right?" Demetri asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I think I'm going to be bruised for a while," Serefina answered.

"You look cold," Demetri noted.

"Yeah, it's not very warn down here," Serefina said.

"Felix. Demetri," was all Aro had to say.

Felix and Demetri each opened and door and Aro went in. They closed the doors behind him.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Aro walked into the Volturi throne room and everyone was there.

"I'm back!" he proclaimed.

He walked over and gave Sulpicia a hug and kiss.

"I missed you so much my dearest."

"I missed you too," she replied.

"Aro, what in all the world is going on? I hear a heartbeat and it's not feeding time," Caius demanded.

"Oh yes, Demetri, Felix, you may come in now," Aro said.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

"All right, here we go," said Demetri.

Demetri opened the door that led to the throne room and Felix entered first. Demetri and Serefina soon followed. The throne room was absolutely amazing, the room was circular and the ceiling was high. The walls and floors were white marble. Across the room were three thrones. A blonde-haired man sat in the one on the right and Marcus sat in the one on the left.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this!" a man with blonde hair, who Serefina assumed to be Caius, exclaimed.

"This is Serefina, and it seems that she is Demetri's soul mate," Aro responded. He turned to Serefina. "This is my brother Caius," Aro said motioning the blonde-haired man on his right.

"It's a pleasure," Serefina responded.

She could tell Caius didn't like her. "Demetri, snap her neck."

"Master, I can't, I tried, but I can't bring myself to do it," Demetri replied.

"It's true Caius, I read his thoughts, he can't," Aro said.

"Demetri, do it, I order you," commanded Caius.

Serefina became extremely worried. She looked up at Demetri in fear. Demetri cupped her face in his hands. He tried to snap her neck, but he couldn't do it.

"Master, I'm sorry, I can't do it."

Caius huffed in annoyance.

"The bond between you two is incredible strong," Marcus said.

Serefina looked shocked by the fact that Marcus actually talked. She looked at Demetri in confusion and he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"It is my gift to sense the bond between people. Demetri, you feel very strongly for her. Serefina, you feel for strongly for him, but not as strong as he feels for you." Demetri looked down. "But it's getting there." Marcus excused himself and then left.

Serefina was briefly introduced to Sulpicia, Athenodora, and the rest of the guard.

"All right, Demetri, take her to her room," Aro said.

"Yes Master," Demetri replied.

Demetri led Serefina through the castle to Marcus' wing of the castle.

"You're really luck Master Marcus is letting you stay in his wing, who know what would happen if you stayed in Master Aro or Master Caius' wing."

"I thought you said Marcus didn't talk," Serefina responded.

"Since Mistress Didyme died, he doesn't talk unless it's absolutely necessary," Demetri said.

Soon they arrived at a room and Demetri opened the door.

"Here you go; Master Marcus' room is right down the hall. I hope that doesn't bother you too much."

"No, that's fine," Serefina replied.

"I'll bring your things up, I'll be back in a minute," Demetri responded.

And then he was gone. Serefina walked into the room and looked around. It was bigger than her apartment. There was a large bed in the center with a night stand on each side. The bed was at least king-sized and the frame was all made out of wood. The curtains on the four-poster bed were pulled back and the bed was turned down. Serefina went over and felt the sheets and by the feel of them, she was sure they were made out of silk. A large, wooden, wardrobe sat in a corner. A desk was nearby. There was another door that she assumed lead to the bathroom. She opened the door and checked out the bathroom; it was also quite large. At the far end was a bathtub, she went over and ran a hand over it. She could have sworn it was made out of marble, but she wasn't quite sure. There were jacuzzi jets in the tub. _I'm certainly going to make use of those_.

Soon Demetri was back with her bags. "Is this to your liking?"

"Oh yes, it's very nice," Serefina replied.

"Well, get some sleep, you look tired," Demetri said.

"I am a bit, jet lag isn't a pretty thing," she responded.

"I'll be up later, you know, to check on you," he replied.

"All right," she said.

And then Demetri left. Serefina got into some pajamas and climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What I was referring to in regards to Caius and Marcus' positions, it is as if you are looking at them, just wanted to clear that up. And the description of Aro and Serefina's decent to the castle came from the book and the description of the throne room came from the movie. I just wanted to clear that up too, and say that I can't take credit for that. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. Please remember to review; seeing new reviews really makes my day and it helps me gauge what you all think of the story. If you ever have any ideas you would like to see incorporated into the story, just send me a PM or leave them in a review. I promise I will consider them, but I can't promise that I will use them.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kxkystandler: Thanks for reviewing so faithfully. It really makes me happy.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Sometime, a few days later Demetri came to Serefina and knocked on her door.

"Oh, hello Demetri," she greeted.

"Hi, may I come in?" he said.

"Sure."

"I have something I want to show you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," Demetri answered as he took out a blind fold and put it over her eyes.

"Demetri, what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Do you trust me?" he inquired

"Yes," she responded.

Demetri scooped Serefina up bridal style and put his lips to her neck. "You shouldn't." Serefina giggled, but there was a slightly nervous edge to it. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, but to have your teeth that close to my neck is a bit unnerving," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he responded.

"I forgive you," she said.

He started to carry her down the halls.

"Where are we going?" Serefina inquired.

"You'll see," Demetri replied.

"This better be good," she said.

"Let's just say it's a small piece of paradise," he responded.

"Really Demetri?" came a new voice, Serefina recognized it as Marcus'

"Hello Marcus," she said.

"Hello Serefina. I'm going to go on ahead." Marcus replied.

After a bit Demetri set Serefina down. "Close your eyes," Demetri said.

She closed her eyes and Demetri removed the blindfold. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked.

"Yes," Demetri answered.

Serefina opened her eyes and found Demetri's hands blocking her view.

"Demetri!" Serefina exclaimed with a light laugh.

"Serefina, welcome to paradise," Demetri said. He removed his hands and Serefina took in the sights around her. There was a small sitting area, with comfy-looking chairs, a few tables and lamps. All around the room were selves upon selves of books.

"Wow."

"Last time I checked there were about ten thousands books in here," Marcus replied.

"Really?" Serefina questioned.

"Yes, and it's only a fraction of what's in the conjoined library," Marcus said.

"Master Marcus, Master Caius and Master Aro all have their personal studies and underneath the throne room is a library for everyone's use. There are copies of every book here and thousands more," Demetri responded.

"Really?" Serefina asked.

"Yes, and some of these books are very old, so I hope you'll be careful," Marcus said.

"Oh yes of course," Serefina replied.

"This is for you," Marcus said and he handed her a black volume with a silver border and a silver "L" at the top.

"Oh, thank you," Serefina responded.

"With the like of reading usually comes with the like of writing, use it for whatever you wish," Marcus replied.

"Yes, I do like to write," Serefina said.

"Well, I'll be up sometime later, have fun," Marcus responded before giving her a kiss on the forehead and then leaving.

"Well, that was unexpected."

"He really likes you, I think he sees you as a sister and I think he sees me sometimes as a son and sometimes as a friend or even a brother. Master Aro keeps it at an acquaintance level, and Master Caius makes it known that we are servants," Demetri said. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." He took Serefina's hand. "Over here we have history, and I mean like everything in history." He led her to another section. "Here we have theology and mythology." He guided her to yet another section. "Over here is religion." Demetri scooped Serefina up.

"Demetri!" she squealed.

He carried her over to different section. "This is science-fiction and fantasy." He showed her every aspect of the room. And then he took her over to some glass cases and pulled out a book that was similar to Serefina's. "I'm about one thousand years old and since I was about five years and under control, I've kept a detail account of history, both Master Marcus and I believe that history should be preserved."

"So do I," Serefina said.

"Is there anything you would like to know about?" Demetri asked.

"What was your view on World War 2?" she questioned.

"Ah, Adolf Hitler…." And he wove his tale about what he went through during that time.

"And right before the war ended I got to go to Germany."

"Really?" She was truly intrigued.

"Oh yes, some vampire wanted to ally himself with Hitler and reveal us, and he wanted to grant Hitler immortality," He replied. "There we were, Felix, Jane and I, and we found the guy and took him out, and we got to see Hitler face to face. Less than a year later he died."

"He killed himself?" she inquired.

"Whatever history said happened," he said.

"Wow."

"Yeah, and you should hear the things Master Marcus went through, he's about three thousand years old," Demetri responded. He led her over to another glass case. "You see those parchments?"

"Yes," Serefina replied.

"Those are things Master Marcus wrote," Demetri responded.

"Wow That's amazing."

After a while Marcus came in with a tray. "Are you boring her Demetri?"

"No, actually she's quite intrigued," Demetri answered.

"Perhaps I will tell you a few things one day," Marcus said. He set the tray down on one of the tables. "You must be hungry, so I brought you up some food."

"Thank you," Serefina responded.

"I have a feeling you'll be spending quite a bit of time in here," Marcus replied.

"Yes, if that's not a problem," Serefina said.

"No, that's not a problem, feel free to come in at any time," Marcus responded.

"Thank you."

"What are some of your favorites?" Marcus asked.

"_Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, Hamlet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, A Tale of Two Cities, The Great Gatsby, The Book Thief, The Things They Carried,_ just to name a few," Serefina answered.

"I like many of those as well. Where are you from?" Marcus said.

"Rome," she replied.

"Oh, here from Italy. How does it feel to be back home?" Marcus responded.

"This isn't really home, but it's nice. My family is in poverty and that's why I went to America, to get an education and hopefully make enough money to bring my family over," she answered.

"Oh, how big is your family?" Marcus questioned.

"I have three younger brothers and two younger sisters; I haven't even met the youngest yet. She was born while I was in America," she said.

"Oh, so the typical big family," Marcus responded.

"Si," she replied. After Serefina was done eating Demetri took her back to her room.

"Did you enjoy that?" Demetri asked.

"Yes, very much," Serefina answered.

"If there is anything else I can do…"

"No, I'm all right for now, I'm still a bit tired from the jet lag, so I'm going to take a nap," she said.

"All right, if you need anything let me or Master Marcus know," he responded.

"Of course," she replied.

"Have a nice nap," he said.

"Thanks." Serefina went into the room, crawled under the covers and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. Please review! They make me so very happy and they make the world go 'round, well, the world of fan fiction that is.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kykxstandler: It's Aro, what else do you expect? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a teeny bit sensual, I'll try to keep it to a minimum though. Just wanted to give you all a heads up. Enjoy and please remember to review.**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

A few days later Demetri showed Serefina the gardens. She was amazed about how beautiful everything was and everything smelt wonderful. Demetri tapped her shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" and then he took off running.

She ran after him, but it was impossible to keep up with him. "This isn't fair, you have super speed!"

"You're right, I'll slow down," Demetri said.

She eventually caught up to him. "Tag!"

Then she took off, but she wasn't fast nearly enough. She looked over her shoulder and tripped. She landed on her back. Demetri rushed to her side and hovered over her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I just tripped, that's all," she answered.

"And what's this?" came a new voice. They both looked and standing a few feet away was Marcus.

"Nothing Master, Serefina just tripped, I was making sure she was all right," said Demetri. He got up and helped Serefina to her feet.

"I thought you two would be in the library," Marcus responded.

"I wanted to show Serefina the gardens," Demetri replied.

"Well, what do you think?" Marcus asked her.

"It's wonderful out here, I love it." Suddenly, her stomach growled.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Demetri said.

**~...~**

As the weeks passed Demetri and Serefina became closer and closer. Each night he would stay with her and he spent every possible moment he could with her. They loved each others company. Serefina spent most days in the library, absorbing every bit of information she could. Marcus told her many things that had happened since he became a vampire. She was especially intrigued by the Romanian coven and how the Volturi overthrew them.

"Ever since then, they have been looking to regain power," Marcus said.

"Wow, that's amazing," Serefina replied.

* * *

One night Demetri was in Serefina's bedroom with her and he wanted to try something.

"Lie down and don't move a muscle, don't talk and stay calm."

She did as Demetri requested and he got over her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just relax and trust me," he answered.

He started off by kissing her and then he ran his nose across her neck. He kissed every bit of skin that was showing. All the while Serefina stayed relaxed and she didn't move a muscle. Suddenly he pulled her shirt up.

"Demetri."

"Shh, it's all right, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see how far I can get before you try to push me away or it becomes too much for me," he responded.

"Okay," she replied.

He ran his nose down her chest to her stomach and then he massaged her breasts through her bra and she moaned. "Does that hurt?"

"No, that feels wonderful."

After a minute he slid his hands underneath her to try and unclasp her bra.

"Demetri," she protested.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not comfortable with you doing that," she said.

"Serefina, you know I'm not going to hurt you," he replied.

"Still, I'm not ready for this. I don't mind it, to a point, but I do have limits," she responded.

Demetri nodded. "I understand." He got up and handed Serefina her shirt and she put it back on.

"Demetri, try to see things through my perspective, I want to wait until I'm married to be intimate. I know that may sound old-fashioned, but it's how I was raised and I don't change my standards for anybody," Serefina said.

"I guess I overstepped my bounds, but I want to make sure that I won't hurt you, when we do get married," he responded.

"I trust you, but like I said, I'm not changing what I believe," she replied.

"I understand," he said.

"Thank you," she responded.

* * *

Over the next week or so, Serefina thought about what had happened. _Maybe I should have let him continue. _She sighed in frustration; she wanted to give into her desires, but she also didn't want to change for somebody else. She felt so confused. It took her longer than she wanted, but she finally decided that it was in both of their best interests to let Demetri push himself, so he knew what to expect later.

"Demetri," said Serefina.

"Yes," he responded.

"I've been thinking," she replied.

"About what?" he asked.

"About what happened last week," she said.

"Oh. Why?" he inquired.

"Because, I've decided that it would be for the best if you did what you were intending to do last time, so you know what to expect," she answered.

"Really?"

Serefina nodded. In the blink of an eye she was on her back, looking up at him.

"We can stop this anytime," he said.

"I know," she replied.

Demetri leaned down and kissed her lips, and she kissed him back.

"Don't move a muscle, it could set me off," he said.

Serefina nodded.

He kissed her all over her face and along the collar of her shirt. He slowly removed her shirt and rubbed his nose all over the exposed skin. Serefina closed her eyes and allowed herself to just feel what was going on. He ran his ice-cold hands over her body. She shivered involuntarily at his touch. Suddenly Serefina felt something poking into her leg. She opened her eyes and noticed a bulge in Demetri's pants.

"Um…Demetri, I think it's getting to be a bit too much," Serefina said.

"Why do you say that?" Demetri inquired.

"There's a bulge in your pants."

Demetri looked down. "Oh, that's embarrassing."

"I know you want it," she responded.

"Yes, I do, but the question is…do you want it?" he replied.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her answer or her voice.

"Really? What happened to being only with an Italian man?" he asked

"You changed my mind," she answered.

"That was my plan. If we are really going to go through with this, we can't stay here because everyone will hear us," Demetri said.

"Where are we going to go?" Serefina questioned.

"I know the perfect spot, but I can't tell you, I want to see the look on your face when you see it. We need to pack some stuff before we go," he answered as he got up.

Serefina got up as well and put her shirt back on. Demetri grabbed a bag; put some blankets and a few other things in it, and then he slung the bag over his back

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Demetri picked Serefina up bridal style and they left the castle together.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't to graphic for any of you and I apologize if it was. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kykxstandler: I like her relationship with Marcus too. I think he was way underdeveloped in the books. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Briannaapirl1226: I'm happy to hear that you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WARNING! There will be a lime in this chapter. I just thought I would let you all know, but I'm keeping it to a minimum. Also, there will be some other stuff, and I really don't know what to consider it because there is a variety of stuff that goes on, but I'll try to keep that stuff to a minimum as well. Please continue to R & R. Thanks!**

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

Soon Serefina and Demetri arrived at some property that the Volturi owned. There was a lake and a safe house and it was all surrounded by woods. Demetri set Serefina down and then took the bag off of his back and put it on the ground.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

"Right here," she answered as she slowly and seductively stripped off her shirt and threw it on the ground. She took Demetri by the hand, lied down and pulled him on top of her. And then she forced his head down so his forehead was resting between her breasts.

"Oh, yes, I remember now," Demetri said. He started massaging her breasts again. Serefina moaned in pleasure.

And then he nuzzled. He found pleasure in her warmth and she found pleasure in that it felt really good. From there he moved on to kissing. After a few minutes of that, he started licking. Before too long he got his whole mouth around one of her breasts while he massaged the other, after a bit he switched. Then Demetri ran his nose along the middle of Serefina's stomach down to the waist band of her pants. And then he kissed, and when he was done with that, he licked. Suddenly, Serefina pulled Demetri's shirt off. She ran her hands down Demetri's chest and abs. He let out a groan.

"I doubt that you can feel this," she commented.

"But your warmth feels so good," he replied.

"Does it?" she questioned.

"Yes," he responded.

Serefina continued to run her hands down his waist. Soon she came down to the waist band of his pants and she looked at him for approval. He nodded. She unbuttoned and unzipped Demetri's pants, and then she pulled him off. Demetri gave a sigh of relief.

"Those were starting to get a bit tight."

"I bet they were," Serefina replied with a seductive edge to her voice.

* * *

When all was said and done Demetri grabbed one of the blankets out of the bag. He covered Serefina with it.

"Get some sleep, you look tired," he whispered.

"I am," she responded as she snuggled close to him.

"Good night." After a moment she fell asleep.

"Buona notte, amore mio." Demetri swore he could have fallen asleep as well, but he wasn't aware of the danger that was to come in the morning.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Aro searched the entire castle for Demetri, but he couldn't find him and her was quite puzzled by this. Aro called everyone into the throne room. "Has anyone seen Demetri, or Serefina for that matter, I can't seem to find them."

But no one had seen them since the night before.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go find him. Marcus, Caius, Felix, Afton, Santiago, and Alec, come with me please."

"I'm going to stay here," said Marcus.

"If you insist," Aro responded.

So the male guard, Aro and Caius went out in search of Demetri and Serefina. Eventually they arrived in the woods and they stood at the edge of a clearing. There they found Serefina and Demetri.

"Alec, take away his senses."

"Yes Master," Alec replied.

Alec concentrated on Demetri and took all his senses away.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

The next morning Serefina woke up and stretched; she smiled happily as she did so. The blanket fell away a bit, but she didn't mind, since it was only her and Demetri. So she thought.

"That's quite a view Serefina," said Aro as he, Caius and the male guard stepped into the clearing.

Serefina gasped, covered herself with the blanket, and snuggled close to Demetri. "Demetri."

"All right Alec, you can let him go now."

Alec released Demetri. Demetri's sense came rushing back to him.

"Demetri," came Serefina's quiet voice.

"Serefina, what's wrong?" He looked around them, only then did Demetri notice that they were surrounded. "Master, what's going on?"

"I could ask you the same question," Aro said.

"Master, we weren't trying to run away," Demetri replied.

"Master, I don't think it's fair that Demetri is keeping Serefina to himself, he should share," Felix responded.

"I do believe you're right Felix. Go on, do what you want. Santiago, hold him back."

Felix went over and tore the blanket away from Serefina and hauled her to her feet. Santiago held Demetri back.

"You sure are pretty," Felix said.

"No," Serefina replied shakily.

Felix forced her onto the ground and in a moment he was undressed and over her; he flipped her over so she was facing the ground. In front of Demetri, he openly took her up her backside. When he was done, he pulled out and he tossed her to Afton.

All Afton did was run a hand down her arm; he couldn't bring himself to do much more because he knew if Chelsea found out, she would kill him. He pushed her away.

Alec grabbed her. He took away her senses enough to make her feel loopy, but not enough that she could still feel it when he rammed his finger upside inside her. Serefina whimpered. He began pleasuring her, and then he stuck a second finger inside her. Right before she peaked, he stuck a third finger inside her. Alec kept pleasuring her until she peaked. Once she was done, he pulled his fingers out. He licked one of his fingers.

"You taste pretty good." And then he shoved his fingers in Serefina's mouth. "How do you taste to yourself?"

"ALEC, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Demetri yelled as he struggled against Santiago's grasp.

"All right Santiago, it's your turn. Felix, go trade places with him," Aro said.

Felix and Santiago traded places, but Santiago couldn't bring himself to do any more than what Afton did.

"Hello Serefina," Caius greeted sarcastically. He squeezed her breasts with such intensity that she nearly passed out from the pain, and then he slapped her rear so hard that Serefina began seeing stars. And then Caius tossed her to Aro.

"Hello my dear," said Aro. Serefina let out a whimper. "No, no, there's no need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." Aro stroked her cheek. She let out another whimper.

"You act like you're not enjoying this. I can certainly tell that you enjoyed your time with Demetri." Aro turned to Demetri. "Was this really your favorite part?"

"What are you talking about?" Serefina whispered, it was too low for any human ear to hear.

Aro motioned for everyone to turn around and they did. Aro forced Serefina to her knees and dropped his pants.

"NO!" Demetri yelled.

In front of everybody, Aro made Serefina pleasure him. When she was done she started hacking.

"I wouldn't spit it out if I were you," Aro warned. He quickly pulled up his pants and shoved Serefina to Demetri. He turned to Felix "All right, you can let him go."

Felix let him go. Demetri opened up his arms for Serefina and she threw herself at her.

"Get dressed and come back," said Aro.

"Yes Master," Demetri responded. It took all of the self-control he had not to attack any one of them on the spot.

In the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Are you all right?" Demetri asked, although he already knew the answer. Serefina snuggled closer to Demetri. He lied down and pulled her next to him. He laid her head on his chest. "Go on, let it out. The floodgates opened, literally. "Shh, it's okay, I'm right here." Demetri rubbed Serefina's back. After a bit, she stopped crying. Demetri helped her up. "Come on, let's get you dressed." He helped her get dressed, and then he gently detached himself and took a step away from Serefina.

"NO!" she exclaimed as she clung to his arm.

"Serefina, it's okay, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I need to get dressed." She didn't let go, but just held on tighter. "Do you want something to distract you?" Serefina nodded. "Why don't you fold and pack up the blankets, except this one." Demetri wrapped her in the blanket that her mother had made for her.

Serefina folded the other blanket and put it in the bag while Demetri got dressed. "Are you ready?" he questioned once he was done. Serefina nodded. Demetri slung the bag over his back and picked up Serefina bridal style. She whimpered. "I'll be as gentle as I can." Again, she nodded.

"I'm so sorry that this happened, if I would have known, I wouldn't have even come to your room last night."

"It's not your fault." Serefina's voice was quiet and extremely shaky.

"I feel like it is."

"It's not."

Demetri checked over the clearing and then they headed back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was extremely short. Please review! Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. I'm sorry if that was too graphic for you all, and personally, I hate Aro, Caius, Alec and Felix. How about you all?**

**The rough translation for what Demetri said is "Good night my love."**

**Special thanks to:  
Kykxstandler: Yes, they are cute together and yes, the did do "it" Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter will help offset what happened in the last chapter, this is pretty much a fluff chapter between Serefina and Demetri, but there is other stuff in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Soon they arrived back at the castle; Demetri took Serefina up to her room. He laid her on the bed and set the bag on the floor.

"How about a hot bath?" Demetri asked.

Serefina nodded. Demetri gave her a gentle kiss on the head, and then walked into the bathroom. After a minute or so she became extremely scared and anxious without Demetri there; she was shaking in fear. She got up and walked into the bathroom, even though it hurt to move around.

"Demetri?"

"Serefina, it's okay, I'm right here. The bath is ready." He helped her undress and get into the tub. "Do you want to be alone or do you want some company?"

"Don't leave," Serefina pleaded.

"Is there room for two?" Demetri questioned.

She nodded. Demetri stripped out of his clothes and joined Serefina in the tub. She laid her head on his shoulder. He wet her hair down and then massaged shampoo in.

"Close your eyes," Demetri said.

Serefina closed her eyes and Demetri rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. When he was done he got out, dried off and quickly got dressed, and then he helped her out and died her off with the big, fuzziest, softest towel he could find.

"Let's access the damage; I'm going to ask you to do a few things, all right?" She nodded. "Can you lift your arms up?" She lifted her arms up a bit, but not too high since she was in pain. "Can you lift them up any higher?"

"No, it hurts too much," Serefina said.

"Okay, you can put them down," Demetri responded. He noticed quite a bit of bruising, not only what he had done the night before, but what the others did to her. He gently ran his hands down her arms. She winced in pain. He then ran his hands down her sides, and then her legs. When he touched her between her thighs, she yelped and stepped away. "All right, I get it. Just one more thing." She stepped closer to Demetri and he gently checked her breasts.

"OW!"

"Okay, I'm done, it's all right. Nothing seems broken, just bruised, I'll ask Heidi if we can get you some looser fitting underclothes," Demetri said.

Demetri helped Serefina into a clean pair of underwear and into a nightgown. He then carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He climbed in next to her, wrapped her in the blanket her mother made her and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, I'm right here, go on, get some sleep."

Serefina shook her head. She was afraid that if she fell asleep that Demetri was going to leave.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to leave."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Demetri tensed and gave a slight hiss.

"Come in."

The door opened and Marcus came in; Serefina let out a few whimpers. Next was Caius; her heart started to race and her breathing became heavier. Last was Aro.

"NO!" Serefina exclaimed as she buried her face in Demetri's chest. Her heart was pounding and she was starting to hyperventilate.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

"Aro, what did you do to her?" Marcus asked.

"You should have been there," Caius answered.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Demetri questioned.

"We came to check on dear Serefina, and to discuss this ordeal," Aro said.

"She's fine, and we weren't trying to run away, we simply wanted some time to be alone. We would have been back by now if you hadn't come," Demetri responded.

Aro held out his hand for Demetri and he took it. After a moment Aro dropped Demetri's hand.

"Let's see what Serefina's thoughts say," Aro said.

"NO!" Serefina exclaimed as she snuggled closer to Demetri.

"Master, please, she's already scared enough, please don't scare her anymore," Demetri begged.

Aro pulled back the blanket and grabbed Serefina's hand. She was still hyperventilating, but it had gotten worse and she was shaking even more, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. After a few moments Aro dropped her hand.

"I think we're done here," Aro proclaimed.

Caius and Aro left, but Marcus stayed behind for a moment.

"Serefina," said Marcus. She let out a whimper. Marcus gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She looked at him with a fear he had never seen. "I'm sorry for what my brothers have done, but I will never hurt you, and if you never need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and then left.

Serefina buried her face in Demetri's chest once again.

"He sees you as a sister," Demetri said. He rubbed her back gently. "It's okay, calm down. Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"All right, I'll go see if Heidi can get you something to eat."

"No, don't leave!" she pleaded.

"I'll be right back, I promise," he said.

He gently detached himself, gave her a kiss and then left.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

As soon as Demetri left, Serefina started freaking out. The slightest sound scared her half to death. After what seemed to be an eternity, Demetri finally came back. The moment he walked in he saw how scared she was. He rushed to her and pulled her into his lap.

"It's all right, I'm right here, don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you," Demetri said. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Serefina let out a whimper. "It's probably just Heidi." Demetri got up and answered the door. He came back a moment later holding a small tray of fruit, cheese, crackers and milk. He came and sat on the bed next to Serefina and then he placed a piece of cheese on a cracker and held it out for her.

"Come on, I want to see you smile, even if it is just a tiny one."

Serefina cracked a very small smile. Demetri fed her the cheese and cracker. When she was done eating Demetri set the tray aside.

"Get some sleep."

Serefina shook her head; she didn't want him to leave.

"Don't worry; I'll be right here when you wake up."

She laid her head on his chest and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

As soon as Demetri was sure that Serefina was asleep, he quietly slipped out of the room and went down to the throne room where he knew Felix and Alec were and he planned to give them a piece of his mind. Sure enough, they were down there. Demetri had trouble deciding who he was going to go after first, finally he decided on Felix. The moment he saw Felix, he ran over to him and pushed him on the ground.

"What are you…?" Felix started.

"You hurt Serefina, and I'm going to rip you limb by limb and burn you if it's the last thing I do!" Demetri yelled as loud as he could.

"Fine, if that's how you want to do things," Felix said.

The two of them broke out into a fight. Even though Felix was bigger, Demetri was more determined, and that gave Demetri the upper hand. They were fighting so brutally that both of them had cracks in them. After a while Demetri pinned Felix to the ground and was about to rip his head off when Aro stopped him.

"Demetri, that's enough," Aro interrupted.

Demetri got up. "Yes Master, but can you really blame me? What if this happened to Mistress Sulpicia?"

"I see where you are coming from, but that's enough, I think you got your point across," said Aro.

"Master, I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but you all treated Serefina like she was nothing more than a piece of meat and she is so much more than that. You treat all the girls on the guard nothing more than a piece of meat to do your bidding, and that is sickening," Demetri responded, and then he turned to Marcus. "Master, there is something you need to know."

"Demetri, don't you say a word," Aro commanded.

"No, I've kept my mouth shut long enough, he needs to know," Demetri replied.

"What is it Demetri?" Marcus asked.

"Mistress Didyme's death wasn't an accident," Demetri answered.

"What do you mean?" Marcus questioned.

"Master Aro killed her because he wanted to keep you here and he valued your gift more than Mistress Didyme's and he's been using Chelsea to keep you loyal to the Volturi while slowly weakening your bond to Mistress Didyme," Demetri said, and then he left without another word.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"WHAT!" Marcus exploded.

"Marcus, brother…."

"HOW COULD YOU? SHE WAS MY MATE, YOUR SISTER!" Marcus yelled, and then he turned to Caius. "I BET YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS TOO, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes, I did," Caius said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" Marcus screamed. Suddenly he took off his Volturi crest necklace and crushed it in his hand, so now it was nothing but dust. He let the dust drop to the floor and he stormed out of the throne room.

Aro and Caius turned to each other.

"Master?" came Afton's voice from the door.

"Yes Afton," said Aro.

"Is all of that true?" Afton asked.

Aro couldn't answer.

"Is that how you really see all the girls on the guard?"

Again, Aro couldn't answer.

"Master, I don't agree with what was done to Serefina and I wouldn't want it to happen to Chelsea, so I speak for the both of us when I say, we're leaving." Without another word Afton took his crest necklace off and threw at Aro's feet, he also had Chelsea's crest neck and he threw it at Caius' feet, and then he left the throne room.

Again, Aro and Caius looked at each other, this wasn't good.

"Aro, what are we going to do?" Caius questioned.

"For now, nothing, I want see how this all plays out," Aro answered.

Caius nodded.

"Master, may I speak with you?" inquired Santiago from the door way.

"Santiago, what can I do for you?" Aro greeted.

"Like Afton, I don't agree with what happened to Serefina, and if I had a mate I wouldn't want it to happen to them, so I'm leaving," said Santiago He took off his crest necklace, crushed it into dust and let the dust fall to the floor, and he turned and left.

"Master?" came Heidi's quiet voice from the door.

"Yes my dear, what is it?" said Aro.

"Is that what you really think about us?" Heidi asked.

"No, of course not my dear," Aro answered.

"I don't think Demetri would lie on something like this, and I hope you can find yourself a new hook," Heidi replied as she took off her crest necklace and let it drop to the floor, and then she turned and left to go find Demetri to tell him what had just taken place.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

When Demetri returned to Serefina's room he found her in a very fitful sleep. He decided to wake her up. He gently shook her.

"Serefina, wake up."

She tossed in her sleep and was muttering.

"Come on Serefina, wake up."

After several more attempts she finally woke up.

"Demetri!"

"It's okay, I'm right here," he said.

She snuggled closer to him. "It was awful."

"It was just a dream," he assured her.

After a while there was a knock on the door. Serefina clung to Demetri and let out a whimper.

"Who is it?" Demetri asked.

"May I come in?" Heidi returned.

"Yes, come in," Demetri answered. The door opened and Heidi came in. She looked at Serefina with sympathy. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"About half the guard has left the Volturi and I'm sure more will leave after they hear what happened. Master Marcus has also left the Volturi," Heidi said.

"What? I don't understand," Demetri responded.

"What you told Master Marcus about Mistress Didyme set him off and he left. Santiago and Afton didn't agree with what happened and so they left along with Chelsea, and I told Aro that he could find another hook. Are you staying here or are you leaving?" Heidi replied.

Demetri was shocked, he didn't expect his comment to have this big of an impression. "We're leaving, and I don't know about everyone else, but I'm going to find the Cullens." He took off his crest necklace and threw it on the floor.

"I'll go with you, you know I see you as a brother," Heidi said.

"Can you help me pack some stuff for Serefina?" Demetri questioned.

"Yes, of course."

They packed a bag for Serefina and Demetri slung it over his back, and then he picked up Serefina bridal style. Before leaving the castle Heidi made a quick trip down to the kitchen. They met up with everyone else right outside the city.

"I never intended for this to happen," Demetri said to Marcus.

"I'm glad you told me, I needed to know," Marcus replied.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm going to find the Cullens!" Demetri proclaimed.

"I'll go with you," Marcus responded.

"And you know where I stand," Heidi said.

"Take the jet! Take the jet!" everyone else chanted.

"Let's do it," Marcus replied.

They went to the plane and once everything was ready they took off. Demetri got Serefina situated with Heidi and then went up to the cockpit.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

When it was safe to move around, Serefina went back to one of the bedrooms, lied down on the bed and waited for Demetri to come back. A few minutes later he did come back. He climbed into bed next to her and held her close.

"I'm right here; I'm not going to leave you, and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

After flying for a number of hours it was time for Demetri to head back up to the cockpit and for Serefina to return to the cabin.

"I'll see you soon, I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon thereafter they landed in London. All of them disembarked the jet. Demetri came back and got Serefina and Marcus grabbed her stuff. It was decided that Marcus, Heidi, Demetri and Serefina were going to see if the Cullens were going to let them stay with them and Chelsea, Afton were going to go off by themselves, and Santiago was going to become a nomad.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to R & R. Thanks!**

**BTW: This is my last chapter before I start school tomorrow. I'm sad to say that updates won't be as frequent as they have been, but I promise I will update as often as I can.**

**Thanks to everyone who had read this story so far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kykxstandler: Well, they didn't stay at the castle for very long. Yeah they are crazy and Felix had to be the one to open his big, fat mouth. If it weren't for him, the whole incident wouldn't have happened. I love Marcus too, I just hate how they portrayed him in the movies. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter to. BTW, there are a few perspective changes in this chapter. Please, remember to review!**

**~Cassi**

* * *

**Edwards' POV**

Suddenly, Alice got a look on her face that he knew very well; she was having a vision. Edward read her thoughts. After a minute she snapped out of it. Alice turned to Edward.

"Have you read my thoughts?" she asked.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Should we tell Carlisle?" Alice questioned.

"No, let's wait, this is sure to be funny," Edward said.

Alice nodded.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

Soon they arrived at the Cullens and Marcus rang the doorbell. After a moment Carlisle opened the door. He had a confused look on his face.

"Marcus, what's going on?"

"We'll explain in a little bit. May we come in?" Marcus said.

"Yes, of course," Carlisle replied.

The five of them went in and Carlisle led them into the living room.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Esme asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Carlisle answered.

"Oh, hello Marcus, Demetri, Heidi, and who is this?" Esme said.

"Hello Esme, this is my soul mate, Serefina," Demetri responded.

"Let's go sit in the living room and talk about this, shall we?" Carlisle said. Everyone nodded in agreement and they went and sat in the living room. "What is going on here?"

"Like I said, Serefina is my soul mate and well, there was an incident and we left the Volturi along with Chelsea, Afton and Santiago," Demetri replied.

"What happened?" Esme questioned.

"Esme, I hate to be an inconvenience, but can you take her into a bed room?" Demetri asked.

"Yes of course," Esme answered. She turned to Serefina. "Come on, I'll show you to a room."

Serefina didn't move from Demetri's side.

"Go on, I'll be up in a few minutes," said Demetri. Reluctantly, she let go and went over to Esme.

"Do you want me to give her our room?" Esme asked so Serefina couldn't hear.

"Yes," Carlisle responded.

"Come on, follow me," said Esme.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Esme led Serefina up to the master bedroom. "Here you are. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, but thank you," Serefina replied quietly.

"You look tired, get some sleep," said Esme.

Serefina nodded and then Esme left. She hesitantly crawled into the bed and curled up. She grabbed a pillow and clutched it to her chest.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

Downstairs in the living room, Marcus and Demetri were about to explain to Carlisle and the rest of the guys what happened to Serefina.

"Could I ask you girls to leave, I don't think you should be hearing this," said Marcus.

They nodded and then left. Demetri was about to tell the guys about what happened without giving too much detail, but Edward knew the full story just by reading Demetri's mind.

"Oh, that's sick!"

"You weren't there to see it," said Demetri.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

Without giving too much detail, Demetri told them what happened.

"Carlisle, don't let the boys near her, she is terrified of any guy except Demetri, even me," Marcus said.

Carlisle nodded. "Demetri, could you keep her calm enough for me to do a once-over so I can see if I can prescribe her anything to help ease her pain?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," Demetri responded.

"I'll come too," Jasper offered.

"No, I think that may be too much, but stand outside, just in case," Carlisle replied.

Jasper nodded. The three of them went upstairs and Demetri went in first.

"What took you so long?" Serefina questioned.

He sat down next to her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, I was talking to Carlisle."

"Oh," Serefina responded.

"All right Carlisle, you can come in now," Demetri said so Serefina couldn't hear.

The moment Carlisle walked into the room Serefina clung to Demetri and her breathing became heavier.

"Serefina, calm down, Carlisle just wants to help. Don't you want to get rid of the pain?"

She nodded.

"I just want to do a quick once-over and ask you a few questions," Carlisle said.

Again, she nodded. Carlisle took a step forward and Serefina started freaking out.

"Jasper," Carlisle whispered. Jasper started using his mood control and Serefina calmed down a bit, but not as much as they wanted. "Jasper."

"I'm trying," Jasper said.

Carlisle checked Serefina over and asked her a few questions.

"All right, I think I know what to prescribe," said Carlisle and then he left. Jasper let Serefina free of his gift.

The moment he did, Serefina's breathing picked up and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm right here, calm down." Serefina snuggled as close as she could to Demetri. "Go on, get some sleep."

"No, don't leave me," Serefina pleaded.

"I won't, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Slowly, but surely Serefina fell asleep. As soon as Demetri was sure she wasn't going to wake up, he left the room and went to go talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course. What's on your mind?"

"I can't do it anymore," said Demetri.

"Can't do what?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't take human blood anymore; I want to start taking animal blood. Could you help me?"

"Certainly, Marcus came to me with the same request," Carlisle responded.

"He did?" Demetri questioned.

"Yes, but let me warn you, it's not going to be easy."

"I'm sure, but I need to do it, I can't go on taking human blood."

"Did Serefina change your mind?" Carlisle inquired.

If Demetri was human, he would have blushed. "Yes."

"When do you wish to start?"

"As soon as possible. How long do you think it will take for Serefina's bruises to heal?"

"A few weeks," Carlisle answered.

"And the psychological effects?"

"Only time will tell."

Demetri stopped and listened, he could hear Serefina almost screaming in her sleep. "Excuse me."

"Of course."

Demetri rushed upstairs and found Serefina tossing and turning and nearly screaming in her sleep. It was fitful to say the least. Demetri hated seeing her like that. He went to her side and gently shook her to get her to wake. "Serefina, my love, wake up." She continued to toss and turn in her sleep. "Come one, wake up." After several more attempts she finally woke up. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Demetri.

"Did you leave? Be honest," she said.

"Yes," he responded.

"Why?" she asked.

"I had to ask Carlisle a question," he answered.

"What did you ask him?" she inquired.

"I asked him if he could help me change my diet," he replied.

"You want to start taking animal blood?" she questioned.

"Yes," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because recently, every time I saw a girl about your age, I only saw you," he answered.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes. I love you," he replied.

"I love you too," she responded.

"I hate seeing you like that," Demetri commented.

"Like what?" Serefina inquired.

"Your sleep is very fitful, you toss and you turn, and you nearly scream in your sleep," he answered.

"I do?" she asked.

"Yes, and I don't like it," he said.

"I have nightmares; I can't help it," she replied.

"I know. Carlisle said your bruises should be healed in a few weeks," he responded.

"I'm still tired. Stay with me?" Demetri climbed in next to Serefina; he also took off his shirt. "Come here."

Serefina snuggled close to Demetri and rested her head on his chest. "Don't leave."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

After a few minutes she fell asleep.

"Songi d'oro amore mio."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review. Thanks!**

**The translation for the end is roughly: Sweet dreams my love.**

**Thanks to everyone who had read this story so far. **

**Special thanks to:**

**kykxstandler: Yeah, I'm glad Demetri told Marcus too, and just keep reading, something may happen. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Beastly007: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Briannaapril: I'm happy to hear that you like the new characters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and as always, I hope you enjoy this one. BTW: Serefina's mom is going to be introduced in this chapter, but she only speaks Italian, so I'm just going to write the English translation to what she says so I don't have to have a super long end author's note; just thought I would let you all know. As always, please remember to review.**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

A few weeks later, Serefina's bruises were healed, and the psychological effects were starting to subside slowly. Demetri and Serefina went down to the courthouse and got married, which disappointed Alice greatly.

"Maybe for your hundredth wedding anniversary we can throw a real wedding," said Alice.

"We'll see," Serefina responded.

"Come on, everyone deserves a proper wedding," Alice countered.

"That doesn't matter to me, as long as we are legally married, I don't care," Serefina replied.

In celebration of their marriage, Serefina and Demetri made love. A few days later everyone was sitting in the living room, just hanging out when the doorbell rang. Carlisle got up to answer the door.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Carlisle went to the front door and opened it. Standing there was Felix.

"Special delivery from Master Aro," said Felix as he dropped a small girl at Carlisle's feet.

And then Felix was gone. Carlisle looked down at the child.

"Mama!" she cried.

Carlisle bent down and picked up the little girl. She squirmed in his arms. He carried her down to the living room.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

A few minutes later Carlisle came back into the living room. He was holding a small girl that looked to be about two. Serefina instantly recognized the little girl as her youngest sister; the only way she recognized her sister was from photographs. Serefina got up off the couch and walked over to Carlisle.

"Angel?"

"You know her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, this is my sister," Serefina answered. She gently took her sister from Carlisle and sat back down on the couch.

"Mama!" Angel cried.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm right here."

Angel looked up at Serefina. "Mama!"

Esme got up and walked outside.

"Can you hold her still while I check her over? Felix literally dropped her off. Something that may not be a problem now could turn into a problem later," said Carlisle.

Serefina held Angel still and she squirmed in Serefina's arms. "Mama!"

"It's okay sweet heart."

After a few minutes Carlisle asked: "Can you see if you can get her horse away from her? I can't check her over fully with her holding it."

"I'll try, but I can't promise," Serefina replied. For several minutes she struggled with Angel to get her horse, finally Serefina got it and Angel started screaming at the top of her lungs. Carlisle finished checking Angel over and then backed off.

"She's fine, her rear end is just bruised," said Carlisle.

Serefina gave Angel's horse back to her."Come on, let's put you down for a nap," said Serefina.

Just then Esme came in. "I found this outside; I'm assuming Felix dropped it and I'm assuming it's hers."

Serefina recognized the diaper bag as her own when she was Angel's age.

"It looks older than you," said Demetri.

"It might be," Serefina replied.

"Your mother didn't get a new one for each of you?" Esme asked.

"No, she couldn't afford to," Serefina answered.

"Mama."

"Come on Angel, let's put you down for a nap," Serefina said.

Demetri and Serefina took Angel upstairs to lay her down for a nap. It took a little while, but finally Angel fell asleep.

"You're really good with kids," said Demetri.

"Thanks, I kind-of had to be since I have five younger brothers and sisters," Serefina responded.

"Even though you didn't have a lot, it sounds like you had a good childhood," he replied.

"I did," she confirmed.

"Do you want to be a mother?" he asked.

"Yes, I always have," she answered.

"I'm sorry that I can't…" Demetri trailed off.

"What?" Serefina questioned.

"Renesmee."

"Yes. What about her?"

"She's half human and half vampire," Demetri said.

"Yes, I know that. What does that have to do with anything?" she replied.

"Bella was human when she had Renesmee," he responded.

"So?" she inquired. She didn't know what he was getting at.

"Come here," Demetri said. Demetri led Serefina into the next room. "Lie down." Serefina lied down on the bed. "You trust me right?"

"If I didn't trust you, would I let you sleep with me, and would I have married you?"

"I see your point," Demetri said. He pulled Serefina's shirt up."This may be a bit cold." Demetri laid his ear on her stomach and she shivered. Demetri listened for a moment and then jumped back and hissed. Serefina sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I hear two heart beats," Demetri answered.

"What?" Serefina questioned.

"One in your chest and a smaller one in your stomach," he said.

"Are you sure?" she inquired.

"Yes, but it's okay, I'll talk to Carlisle to see if he can get you into the hospital or if he can get the things he needs, we'll get the baby out," he responded.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Serefina, the baby is a literal leech, and the baby grows so fast that within two months' time you'll be ready to have the baby and even then there's the possibility that you won't survive the pregnancy," he said.

"Bella did," she replied.

"Barely, and she was very lucky. I don't want to lose you," he responded.

"You're not going to lose me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep me and the baby healthy," she said.

"Within two or three weeks you're going to have to be in a hospital bed and you're going to have to drink blood for the baby and even then there's the chance that the baby won't let you eat for yourself. I'll make it up to you Serefina, I promise, we can adopt or whatever. Please Serefina, I don't want to lose you. If you die, I'll be following you shortly. I can't live without you, I don't know how I've made it this long," he responded.

"I say we talk to Carlisle." Serefina's voice had an edge to it.

"Carlisle, can you come up here please?" Demetri asked.

Moments later Carlisle came into the room. "Yes, what is it?"

"Serefina's pregnant," Demetri said.

"I'm not getting rid of the baby," Serefina stated firmly.

"Carlisle please try to convince her it's for the best," Demetri responded.

"The decision is up to you two, but Serefina, if you choose to go through with this, it's not going to be easy," Carlisle replied.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," she said.

"And there's a chance you won't survive the pregnancy, within two months' time you'll be ready to give birth, and your stomach will be as hard as our skin, and it won't be a normal birth, the baby will have to be bitten out. When the baby is born it will have some of Demetri's characteristics, its skin will be hard, and if you have a boy, it will be venomous, but if you have a girl, it won't be. In a few weeks you'll be confined to a hospital bed except if you have a…human moment. So start thinking about which room you want to be in. Bella chose the living room because she didn't want a hospital-like environment. Most, if not all, of your ribs will break. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Carlisle responded.

"Yes, I'm sure," Serefina replied.

"All right, I'll start making the necessary preparations," Carlisle said before leaving.

"You look tired," Demetri observed.

"I am a little bit," Serefina responded.

"Then lie down for a little bit," Demetri said. Serefina lied down and Demetri climbed in next to her. "I don't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad, just upset," Serefina replied.

"You know I just want to keep you safe. Edward wanted the same thing when he found out that Bella was pregnant," he responded.

"I know," she said.

Demetri managed to get his head under her arm. "I love you."

Serefina laughed. "You're just a big kid. You know that?"

"I think Emmett has rubbed off on me. He is the biggest kid ever to walk this earth," he responded.

Emmett poked his head in. "I do have an eternity to grow up."

"But I don't think you will, but I wouldn't have you any other way," said Serefina.

"All right Emmett, leave. Serefina and I are having some quality time together," Demetri replied.

Emmett left. Serefina yawned. Demetri repositioned them so her head was resting on his chest.

"Go on, get some sleep."

A few minutes later Serefina was fast asleep. Sometime later she woke up.

"Hey sleepy head."

Serefina stretched. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About ten hours," Demetri answered.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, it was really about two hours," he said.

Suddenly Serefina's phone rang. They looked at each other and she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Did you get my gift?" Aro asked.

"Put him on speaker phone," Demetri mouthed.

Serefina put Aro on speaker. "Aro, let them go."

"So you've figured out that I have the rest of your family," Aro responded.

"Let them go," Serefina repeated.

"Did I interrupt something?" Aro questioned.

"No, you didn't" Demetri answered.

"Hello Demetri," Aro greeted.

"Let them go, they haven't done anything to you," Demetri said.

"Serefina?"

"Mother. Aro, let me speak to her," said Serefina.

"All right, here you go," Aro replied.

"Serefina?"

"Mother, are you all right?" Serefina

"What's going on? Where are you?" her mother asked.

"I'm in England, I'm fine," Serefina answered.

"Angel?" her mother questioned.

"She's here with me, she's fine," Serefina said.

"Take care of her," her mother responded.

"I will, I promise," Serefina replied.

"See she's fine," Aro said.

"Let them go!" Serefina exclaimed.

"Good-bye."

The line went dead. Serefina shut her phone.

_ This was supposed to be a happy day, but now….Why does Aro have to ruin everything?_

* * *

**A/N: What do you all think the baby is going to be? I already know what it's going to be, but I want to see who is right, and you can guess names too. Whoever gets it correct has bragging rights. Remember to review. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far!**

**Special thanks to: **

**Sadie: I'm happy to hear you like the story. Thanks for reviewing! (I'm sorry I couldn't get your whole username to show up)**

**Kykxstandler: Yes he did, it's something I could see him doing. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Briannapril1226: I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too. Again, Serefina's mom is going to be in this chapter and pretty much every chapter from now on and again I'm only going to write the English translation to what is being said. BTW: There is a bit of a time-skip between this chapter and the last one. Please review. Thanks!**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Carlisle and Esme were watching Angel while Serefina was sleeping and the others were out hunting. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Carlisle said as he got up. He went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Felix and a woman who looked to be in her early forties. The lady's arm was in a sloppy sling.

"Another gift from Master Aro, it's the last one," Felix said as he shoved the lady at Carlisle. When she collided with him, it banged her arm and she let out a moan of pain. Felix then was gone.

The woman looked up at Carlisle and backed away. "Stay away from me."

"I'm not going to hurt you; I've been looking after your daughters Serefina and Angel," Carlisle replied.

"Serefina? Angel? Where are they?"

"MAMA!" Angel yelled as she toddled over to her mother.

"Angel!"

Angel came over and held her arms up for her mother.

"I'm sorry honey."

"Angel, do you want to give your mommy a hug?" Esme asked. Angel nodded. Esme picked Angel and she gave her mother a hug.

"Mama."

"Hi honey."

"Come on, we need to take care of your arm," Carlisle said.

"Serefina?" her mother questioned.

Carlisle listened and he heard Serefina waking up. "All right, you can see her for a little while, but then I need to take care of your arm."

"I would like a doctor to fix my arm," Serefina's mother replied.

"You may find this surprising, but I'm a doctor," Carlisle responded.

"What?"

"Come on, I'll take you to see Serefina."

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Serefina yawned and stretched. She grabbed the remote control and started flipping through the channels, but nothing was on so she turned off the TV; she looked at the books stacked by the bed, but she had already read them all, so she picked up a word search and started working on it.

"Are you that bored?" came Carlisle's voice from the door way.

"Oh hello Carlisle," Serefina greeted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"And the little one?" he questioned.

"Asleep," she said.

"That's good. Someone wants to see you," he responded.

"Who?" she inquired.

Carlisle stepped aside and standing behind him was her mother.

"Serefina!"

"Mother!" Her mother ran over, and stopped short when she saw Serefina.

"Oh my word, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" her mother exclaimed.

"I was going to, but then Aro took the phone," Serefina answered.

"How far along are you?" her mother asked.

"I'll be giving birth any day now," Serefina said.

"I figured that, but…."

"Mother, the baby isn't fully human."

"What?"

"My husband, Demetri, is the father, and he's a vampire," Serefina said.

"You married a leech!"

"Mother, he's different from the rest of his kind."

"No, all of them are the same."

"Mother, what color were the eyes of the vampires that had you before?" Serefina questioned.

"Red," her mother replied.

"What color are his eyes?" Serefina inquired, motioning to Carlisle.

Her mother turned and looked. "Gold. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mother, Carlisle and his family, and my husband only take animal blood to survive, the other vampires take human blood," Serefina said.

"Oh," her mother replied.

Suddenly Serefina felt a kick. "Oh."

"Serefina what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"The baby is awake," she answered. The baby continued kicking and she felt a few punches. She also felt the baby move.

"The baby is probably trying to find a comfortable position," Carlisle said.

Serefina noticed her mother's arm. "Mother, what happened?"

"After so many years of faithfulness to your father, I was forced on," her mother answered.

"Who did it?" Serefina demanded.

"The black-haired one," her mother answered.

"Aro," Serefina muttered. "Wait, that was almost two months ago; your arm has been broken that long?"

"No, he did it a second time about a week ago, and he made your father watch."

"Oh my word!" Serefina exclaimed. The baby continued to kick and suddenly Serefina let out a gasp and clutched her side.

"Serefina, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Carlisle, another rib broke," Serefina said.

"All right, I'll take care of it," Carlisle replied as he came over.

He lifted up the side of Serefina's shirt and her mother let out a gasp. "Oh my word! What has the baby been doing to her?"

"Since the baby is half vampire, it has been growing at an accelerated rate," Carlisle explained. He finished wrapping Serefina up. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please," said Serefina.

"All right, I'll be right back," Carlisle responded before leaving.

"Babe, I'm back!" Demetri appeared in the door way. "Oh."

"Demetri, meet my mother. Mother, meet my husband, Demetri," Serefina said.

"Nice to meet you," Demetri replied as he held out his hand for her mother. Her mother just turned away.

"Mother, please be nice," said Serefina.

"No, it's okay. I understand," Demetri responded.

A few moments later Carlisle came back into the room. "Here you go."

Suddenly Serefina let out a scream. She was in immense pain.

"Serefina, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Carlisle, it's time!" Serefina exclaimed.

"Oh. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Edward, Alice, Esme, Marcus, Bella get up here now!"

Everyone came running up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Romano, but I'm going to ask you to leave," Carlisle said.

"Why, isn't this going to be a regular birth?" her mother questioned.

"No. When I'm done here, I'll tend to your arm," Carlisle replied.

Marcus led Mrs. Romano out of the room and downstairs, and came back a few moments later

"Edward, Emmett hold her shoulders down. Jasper, keep her calm and hold one of her legs down. Marcus, you hold down the other one. Demetri, you also need to try and keep her calm. Esme, Alice, Bella and Rose get be ready to get the baby cleaned up."

Everyone nodded.

"Serefina, are you ready?"

"Yes," she said and she was freaking out. Suddenly she began shaking and whimpering.

"Serefina, what's wrong?" Demetri asked. She looked at him, fear filled her eyes.

"She's in pain and she's thinking about what's to come," Edward said.

"All right Serefina, we shouldn't be too long. Are you ready?" Carlisle replied.

"Yes," Serefina responded quietly.

"One...two…three…" And then Carlisle started biting the baby out. Serefina started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Serefina, it's all right, I'm right here," said Demetri as he grabbed her hand.

"IT HURTS!" she screamed.

"I know."

She continued screaming. "IT HURTS!"

"Yes, I know it hurts."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Serefina, I know you're in pain, but it's okay, I'm right here, you're doing great." Demetri began to purr.

After a bit Carlisle stopped biting. "All right the baby is out. Her spine is severely injured, she's going to have to be changed very soon."

"Let me see the baby," Serefina said.

"Shh, don't talk," Carlisle replied. Serefina looked at Carlisle pleadingly. "All right, just for a minute." Carlisle laid the baby on her chest.

The baby's cries reached Serefina's ears. "Oh hi honey, it's okay, I'm right here." At the sound of her voice the baby snuggled closer. She carefully picked up the baby so she could see what it was. "Oh my little boy."

"It's a boy?" Demetri asked.

"Yes," Serefina answered.

"I have a son?"

"Yes." The baby looked up at Serefina with perfect caramel-colored eyes.

"Those were my eyes when I was human," Demetri said.

The baby stretched up and bit Serefina neck and injected a small amount of venom. Carlisle pulled the baby away as gently as he could.

"Esme, Rose, Alice, get the baby cleaned up," said Carlisle as he handed the baby to Esme.

Serefina let out a grunt of pain.

"All right, she needs to be changed. Serefina, who do you want to do it?" Carlisle asked.

"Demetri," she answered.

"Do I still have permission?" he questioned.

"Yes," she said.

"I love you and I'm proud of you," he responded.

"I love you too," she replied.

Demetri put his lips to Serefina's neck and bit down. She screamed. Demetri took some blood.

"Demetri," Carlisle rebuked.

Demetri pulled back and hissed. "I had permission."

"She's lost enough blood already, she doesn't need to lose anymore," Carlisle said.

"I know! All of you leave!"

Carlisle and everyone else left. When they were gone Demetri bit down in the same spot and injected venom, he also bit down on the other side of her neck, her chest and in on the inside of each of her thighs.

Suddenly, Serefina starting feeling pain like she never knew.

* * *

**A/N: So the baby is a boy, time to guess names, leave your guesses in a review. Whoever gets it corrects has bragging rights. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Mmscho: I'm happy to hear that you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kykxstandler: Aro wanted to get back at her and Demetri for leaving the Volturi, that's why he kidnapped her family. You're just going to have to wait to see if you're right. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, please review!**

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Esme carried the little boy out of the room and then got him cleaned up. The whole entire time he cried.

"He wants Serefina" Edward said.

"I'm sure he does," Esme replied. The baby kept crying. "It's all right sweetie, you're okay."

"I don't think I've heard that word so many times in such a short amount of time," Edward responded

"What?" Esme asked.

"He keeps repeating I want M-o-m-m-y," Edward answered.

"It's okay sweet heart," Esme said.

"Don't get him wrong Esme, he likes you, but he would like to get to know you later after he sees you-know-who," Edward responded.

"I understand," Esme replied.

"Oh, that's a new one."

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"Since he can't see M-o-m-m-y, he wants D-a-d-d-y," Edward said.

"I don't see the harm in it," Esme replied.

"I'll go ask," Edward responded before leaving.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

Demetri sat by Serefina's side and held her hand. He hated knowing that she was in immense pain.

"Demetri?" came Edward's voice from the door way.

He looked. "Yes."

"Someone wants to see you," said Edward.

"Who?" Demetri asked.

"Your son," Edward answered.

"Oh, bring him in," Demetri responded.

"All right, I'll be right back," Edward replied. Edward came back a few minutes later and he was holding the baby. He laid the baby in Demetri's arms.

"Hey buddy," said Demetri.

"He wants to know why he can't see you-know-who," Edward responded.

"Serefina."

"Hm?" It sounded like she was trying not to scream.

"There's someone here who wants to see you," Demetri answered.

"Who?" she asked.

"Our son," he replied.

"Let me see him," she demanded.

Demetri laid the baby on her chest and placed her hand on the baby's back.

"Serefina, just don't scream," Demetri said.

"I'll try," she replied. At the sound of Serefina's voice the baby snuggled closer. "Hi honey."

"He's happy to finally meet you," Edward said.

"I'm happy to meet you too sweetie."

Suddenly Serefina's lips started twitching. "Demetri take him."

"What?"

"Take him. Now."

Demetri took the baby and handed him to Edward; he was about to leave with the baby when Serefina let out a scream, and that caused the baby to start crying. Edward carried the baby out of the room.

Finally after a few hours Serefina went into a coma-like state and she was still and quiet. Over the next few days Demetri didn't leave Serefina's side. On the third day Serefina's heart began beating much faster. Her mom, sister, Jacob and Renesmee went out for the day to alleviate most of the temptation she would feel as a newborn vampire.

"Carlisle."

A few moments late he appeared in the room.

"Listen."

"The transformation is almost done," Carlisle said. He called Edward, Emmett and Jasper up.

Serefina's heart began beating faster and faster and then it started slowing down. Suddenly it stopped.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Serefina lied there, darkness surrounding her.

_ At least the pain is gone, _she thought.

Slowly her eyes opened and she was looking up at the ceiling.

"Serefina?"

The voice made her jump up and hiss.

"Serefina, it's all right."

She looked at the person and she remembered who it was. "Demetri?"

"Yes, it's me,"

She charged at Demetri, tackled him to the floor and hugged him tightly.

"Serefina, newborn strength…"

She loosened her grip. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Demetri replied.

They got up off the floor.

"There's something I want you to see."

Demetri led her over to the mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Is that me?" she asked.

"Yes," Demetri answered.

Serefina placed her hand on the mirror and barely put any pressure on it, but that small amount of pressure she applied caused the mirror to shatter. She gasped.

"That's seven years of bad luck!"

Serefina turned and faced the person who had spoken. "Emmett?"

"Hey!" Emmett went over and gave Serefina a big hug which caused Demetri to hiss. "I don't mean anything by it; you know I see her as a sister."

"Emmett, I don't like you giving her hugs, but Serefina, you can give him a hug," said Demetri.

Serefina gave Emmett a big hug.

"Too tight," Emmett gasped.

She let go. "Sorry."

"How are you?"

She turned and saw who she thought was Carlisle. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm…" Serefina trailed off. She heard the sound of a beating heart and she smelled blood.

"Serefina?" said Demetri.

"I'm thirsty," she replied.

"I know, but try to control yourself; you don't want to hurt the baby do you?" Demetri responded.

"The baby?"

"Yes, our son," Demetri said.

Suddenly Serefina remembered. "I want to see him."

"After you hunt," Carlisle responded.

Serefina nodded reluctantly. Demetri, Serefina, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper went outside. Serefina just stood there, taking in her surroundings with her newly heightened senses.

"Go on," Demetri encouraged.

Suddenly Serefina took off. Apparently she was too fast to keep up with.

"Slow down!" Demetri exclaimed.

Serefina slowed down and everyone else caught up with her. She sniffed the air. "What's that?"

"Elk, come on," said Demetri.

When they found the herd Carlisle and Demetri took down several elks for Serefina.

"All right, come and get them."

Serefina sloppily ate the elks.

"Well, what do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"It burns," Serefina answered.

"Carnivores are better, but you take what you can get," Carlisle said.

"Let's see if we can find some bears," Demetri replied.

"No! The bears are mine!" Emmett exclaimed.

After a few minutes they found a huge, male grizzly bear. Both Serefina and Emmett were focused on getting it.

"Follow your instincts," said Demetri.

Serefina charged at the bear, Emmett was close behind her. She shoved Emmett out of the way and she jumped on the bear's back, broke its neck and drank the blood.

After hunting for a while Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had their fill.

"All right Demetri, I think you can handle it form here," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I can," Demetri confirmed.

"I brought Serefina an extra change of clothes," Carlisle replied.

Serefina tilted her head in confusion.

"Take a look at what you're wearing," Demetri clarified.

Serefina looked down; she was wearing a white nightgown that was now stained with blood. If she was still human, she would have blushed.

"Don't worry, everyone starts off as a sloppy drinker," Carlisle said.

"We'll see you back at the house," Demetri replied.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper left. Serefina got undressed and the next thing she knew she was on the ground looking up at Demetri, who was also undressed. She gasped in surprise.

"You just know how to torture me, don't you?"

"I wasn't trying to," she said.

"But you did anyway," he replied.

For a few hours they stayed out in the woods.

"I want to see our son," Serefina said.

"All right, but let's hunt a bit more," Demetri responded.

"Okay, if we must," she replied.

"I just don't want you hurting him," he said.

"I know," she responded.

Serefina and Demetri got up, got dressed and hunted for a little while longer, and then they headed back to the Cullen's.

"You ready?" Demetri asked. Serefina nodded. "All right, prepare yourself to meet our son."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you remember to review. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**kykxstandler: Yay! You were right, it is a boy, and you're just going to have to wait until I post the next chapter to find out the name. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I'm going to preface this chapter with saying, if the gift I'm going to introduce is already taken, I'm sorry, and I didn't read another fic this this gift, but I'm hoping it's original. As always, please remember to review!**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Demetri opened the door and the two of them went inside. When they walked into the living room, Esme was sitting on the couch holding the baby. Everyone else was standing around, just in case they were needed. Serefina cautiously took a step toward the couch and then suddenly Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were blocking her path. Serefina stepped back.

"Come on, all she did was take a step. Is that a crime?" Demetri said.

"All right boys, back off," Carlisle said.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett backed off. Serefina slowly and cautiously approached Esme. Serefina sat down and Demetri went over and sat between them.

"Do you want to hold him?" Demetri asked. Serefina nodded. Demetri carefully took the baby from Esme and laid the baby in Serefina's arms. She looked down at her son.

"Hi honey," she said.

The baby seemed to recognize her voice and snuggled closer to her.

"He's glad to meet you," Edward said.

"Oh, honey, I'm glad to meet you too." She turned to Demetri. "Did you all name him?"

"No, we thought we should leave that up to you," Demetri answered.

"Oh, okay," Serefina responded. She turned to Edward. "Let me know if he likes it."

"All right, will do," Edward replied.

Serefina thought long and hard about what she wanted to name her son.

"He likes it," Edward said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"What do you want to name him?" Demetri questioned.

She turned to Demetri. "I want to name him after you."

"No, don't you want to name him after your father or one of your brothers?"

"He loves it," Edward said.

"Are you going to deny your son what he wants?" Serefina asked.

"I guess not," Demetri answered.

"So Little Demetri it is," Esme said.

Serefina couldn't believe it, her life had just gotten a whole lot better, she had her husband and her Little Demetri.

* * *

A few days later everyone outside, messing around and having a good time. Edward and Serefina were in a mock fight. Edward had slammed Serefina onto the ground, leaped up into the air and was about to deliver a blow. Serefina started to feel threatened.

_ Demetri_, _help_ _me_, she thought.

Suddenly, she was behind Demetri. She watched as Edward slammed into the ground.

"Serefina?" Demetri asked.

Suddenly she clung to him.

"Wow! I've never seen a vampire run that fast!" Emmett boomed.

Serefina gasped.

"Babe, it's okay," Demetri said.

"I didn't run, at least I don't think I did."

"She teleported," Alice said.

"That is so cool!" Emmett exclaimed.

Serefina snuggled closer to Demetri.

"I haven't seen anything that strange bizarre since Kate's electrical skin," Jasper replied.

"Emmett, be quiet, I think Serefina is a bit more sensitive to sound, light and everything," Carlisle responded. He turned to Demetri. "Why don't you take her and get her calmed down?"

Demetri nodded and turned to Serefina. "You still satisfied from hunting?" She nodded. "All right, come on." Demetri led Serefina inside and sat her down on the couch; he sat down behind her and rubbed her back. Slowly she began to relax. "Serefina it's okay, Edward knew what he was doing; he wasn't going to hurt you."

"I know, but I just freaked," Serefina said.

Demetri continued to rub her back for a few minutes.

"You feel better?" he asked. She nodded."All right, I'll be right back."

A few moments later he came back and he was holding Little Demetri. Demetri laid the baby in Serefina's arms.

"Hi honey." Little Demetri snuggled closer. He grabbed Serefina's finger and started sucking on it. "Is someone hungry?"

"I'll get a bottle," said Demetri. He got up and went into the kitchen.

"He loves you," said Edward.

Serefina looked up. "I love him too."

"Serefina, I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I know, I just freaked." Edward laughed. "What?" she questioned.

"He's mad that he can't snuggle any closer; he misses the dark, warm place," Edward answered.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm not going anywhere," Serefina said.

"He likes the sound of your voice," Edward responded.

"I know he does," Serefina replied.

"Since he is half-human he finds your skin cold," Edward said.

Serefina grabbed a blanket and wrapped Little Demetri in it. He snuggled down into the blanket so that only his eyes were showing. "Do you like that?"

"He's playing with you," Edward responded.

"Oh. Where's my Little Demetri?" Little Demetri poked his head up out of the blanket. "There he is!"

Just then Demetri came back with a bottle.

"Edward, what are you doing talking to my wife?" he asked.

"Nothing, just talking, and translating," Edward answered.

"Oh, but if you ever touch her, I will not hesitate to rip you to pieces," Demetri said.

"Same thing goes for Bella," Edward replied.

"Fine," Demetri responded.

"Give me the bottle, your son is getting hungry," Serefina interjected.

Demetri handed the bottle to Serefina and she began to feed Little Demetri.

"You may want to start introducing baby food," Edward said.

"I'll talk to Carlisle," Serefina responded.

After Little Demetri finished the bottle Serefina set it aside. Little Demetri snuggled close to her and soon fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that it was short, but it was the best place I could think of to end it. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**kykxstandler: Yes she has a gift. What do you think of it? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. In this chapter, the rest of Serefina's family will be introduced, and her father only speaks Italian, just like Serefina's mother, so whenever he is involved, what I'm putting down, is what he would be saying in English. Be prepared for quite a few perspective changes, and some of them may back-track a bit, just letting you all know. Remember to review!**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

Mia and her father were being taken somewhere by Felix, but they didn't know where.

"Father, what's going on?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will be okay," Mr. Romano answered.

"I'm scared," Mia said.

"It's all right, I'm right here," Mr. Romano responded.

Felix laughed. "Pathetic."

"What?" demanded Mr. Romano.

"She's acting like a child," Felix replied.

"She's afraid," said Mr. Romano.

Felix just rolled his eyes.

Finally they reached a pair of doors. Felix opened the doors, shoved Mia in first and then her father after her. The doors closed. Mia recognized the room as the throne room; she had only been in it one other time.

"Hello," said Aro.

Mia and her father turned and saw Aro and Caius standing there.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Romano asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Aro answered.

Suddenly Mia was pushed out of the way and Caius and Aro started viciously attacking Mr. Romano.

"Father!" Mia cried.

She watched in horror as Aro and Caius drained the blood from her father. When they were done, they let his body drop to the floor. Mia ran over and began shaking him. She noticed that his skin was extremely pale, but she didn't want to accept the fact that he was dead.

"Father, wake up."

After several more futile attempts Mia curled up next to her father and began to cry. She couldn't believe that he was actually gone; she had been extremely close to her father.

"Felix," Aro said.

Felix came in and hauled Mia to her feet.

"Take her back to her room, and make sure she won't be able to see any of her brothers and make sure you lock their doors as well."

"No! What are you going to do?" Mia wailed.

"Oh, we are going to let some people say their good-byes to him," Aro responded.

Felix led Mia out of the throne room and up to her room. He shoved Mia into her room and locked her in, and then he locked the others doors.

Mia flung herself down on the bed, grabbed her stuffed horse and began to cry.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Several hours later Aro made his way up to Mia's room, unlocked the door, quietly slipped in, closed the door behind him and locked it. He then went over and sat down next to Mia on the bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Mia jumped and looked up at him. She shrank back and began to shake.

"It's all right my dear, I'm not going to hurt you," Aro said.

"Leave me alone!" Mia cried.

"No, no, my dear, let me comfort you," Aro replied.

"Stay away from me," Mia responded.

"No, my dear, you need to be comforted," Aro said.

"Leave me alone, you monster, just leave me alone." She turned so her back was to Aro.

Aro turned her onto her back and took her horse.

"Hey, that's mine, give it back!"

"No, my dear, let me comfort you," Aro repeated.

"NO!"

Aro pulled off his jacket and shirt. Mia seemed to know what was coming.

"NO! TONY!"

Aro quickly straddled Mia and covered her mouth. "Now, now my dear, it's late, you don't want to wake your brother, do you?" He then uncovered her mouth.

Mia looked up at Aro, her eyes filled with absolute fear.

"It's not what you think."

"I'm too young for what-ever you are planning to do, I'm only fifteen!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yes, my dear, I know, but like I said, it's not what you think," Aro said.

"Just leave me alone!" Mia cried.

Aro slipped Mia's shirt off and then her bra afterwards. Mia crossed her arms over her chest. Aro uncrossed her arms; he knew he was going to have to be patient with her. Mia grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. Aro pulled the pillow away from her chest, pressed his nose between her breasts and began to nuzzle.

"TONY! HELP, HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

Aro covered Mia's mouth once more. Suddenly, there someone was pounding on the door.

"Mia?" came Antonio's voice from the other side of the door.

"Tony! He's trying to rape me!" Mia yelled.

Antonio began to jiggle the door knob. "Leave my sister alone!"

"Alec," said Aro calmly.

"Yes Master," Alec replied moments later.

"Take him into his room and lock his door, he's being a quite a disturbance," Aro responded.

"Yes Master."

"Get your hands off me!" Antonio screamed.

Aro listened as Alec dragged Antonio into his room and locked him inside.

"Let's get started shall we?"

Aro pleasured Mia and he had her pleasure him, in all ways possible; he enjoyed it and she hated it, and him. Finally after about an hour, they were done. Tears streamed down Mia's cheeks.

"Just one more thing." Aro got up and pulled something out of his jacket pocket, and then he came back and resumed his position over Mia.

"No, no more," she begged.

"We're done with that, but there's something else," Aro said.

"What? What else could you possibly do?" Mia asked.

Aro took a small penknife, took Mia's arm and cut her. Mia screamed in pain. Suddenly blood started pouring out of the cut. Aro put his lips to the cut and began to suck Mia's blood. By the time Aro was finished Mia was struggling to keep conscious.

"Don't fight it my dear."

"You'll just leave me here and I'll die," Mia said.

Aro got up, got dressed, left, and then returned a few minutes later, even before he entered the room, he had to hold his breath. Aro tended to Mia's cut and then left her alone.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

Mia was glad to see Aro leave. She felt so weak, vulnerable and violated. She struggled to keep awake. Finally about ten minutes after Aro left, she couldn't hold on any more and she let darkness consume her.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Serefina and Demetri were about to head out to hunt when the phone rang; Serefina answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello Serefina, have you gotten my gift yet?" came Aro's voice from the other end.

"What gift?" Serefina asked.

Suddenly she heard a thud outside and Renesmee scream.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Renesmee was sitting on the porch when suddenly a limp body fell from the sky.

"MOM!"

Moments later Bella was outside. "Renesmee, what's going on?"

"I was just sitting outside and that just fell from the sky," Renesmee said.

Bella turned and saw a dead body on the ground.

"Edward!"

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

"Oh," said Edward.

"What?" Serefina asked.

"Serefina, you may want to come outside," Edward answered.

Serefina dropped the phone on the ground and she and Edward ran outside. At the sight of the body, Serefina froze and Bella ran inside.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Bella ran inside and grabbed the phone off the ground.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" came Aro's voice.

"Aro! Will you just leave us alone? You just scared Renesmee, you freakin' bastard!" Bella hung up the phone and then crushed it.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Serefina looked down at the body, and she recognized it instantly. She stood there in disbelief. Everyone else ran outside.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Grandpa! That body just fell from the sky!" Renesmee exclaimed.

Mrs. Romano took one look at the body. "LEONARDO!" She ran over and cradled him in her arms.

Suddenly Serefina began to shake with rage, and then in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**

"Serefina!" Demetri yelled after her.

Mrs. Romano continued to hug her husband's body and cry. He knew that Serefina wasn't too happy, to say the least.

"I'll go after her."

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Shortly after she left, Serefina ran into a huge, male grizzly bear. She crouched down and prepared to overtake it. The bear, seeing her, reared on its hind legs, but she, being much faster and more nimble than the bear jumped onto its back, broke its neck and then sloppily drank its blood. When she was done drinking the blood, she viciously mauled the bear so it was beyond recognition. She did this to every animal she came into contact with.

"SEREFINA!" she heard Demetri call after her, but she didn't pay any attention to him.

After several hours Demetri finally caught up to her. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Serefina, stop," he said. He pulled her into his embrace. "It's okay, I'm right here."

She began dry sobbing. He rubbed her back.

"I didn't even get to say good-bye, it's been four years since I've seen him," she cried.

"Did you call him?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Did you write to him and vice versa?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied.

"Did you keep the letters he sent to you?" he inquired.

"Yes," she repeated.

"Then he's not completely gone," he replied.

"It's not the same," she responded.

"I know, and this is the last straw," he said.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"We are going to gather up everyone we know, head to Volterra and make Aro and Caius pay for what they did," he said.

"Good, they need to," she replied.

"You gave me a run for my money," Demetri laughed.

Serefina tilted her head in confusion.

"We're in Scotland."

"Oh." Serefina looked away; she felt embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go home, someone woke up and is wonder where you are at," Demetri said.

Serefina nodded and they headed back to London

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if the many perspective changes made this chapter a bit difficult to read. Remember to review, and if you ever have any ideas, either PM me or leave them in a review, I'll try to incorporate them into the story, but I can't make any promises. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**kykxstandler: I'm glad you like the name and Serefina's gift. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Brianaapril1226: Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review. Thanks!**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

After several hours Demetri and Serefina arrived back in London. When they walked into the house Serefina didn't see her mother or sister anywhere.

"Where are my mother and sister?" she asked.

"They're asleep. Your mother is really upset about what has happened?" Carlisle answered.

"Oh," she said.

"I've had it with Aro and Caius; this was the final straw, I say we take the Volturi out for good, no offense," Demetri ranted.

"I agree, but Demetri you need to calm down, we can't just walk in there and expect an easy victory, don't underestimate Aro and Caius and the wives may look like they can't fight, but they will if they have to, especially Sulpicia, and then there's Jane, Alec, Felix, and Renata, and knowing Aro, he was so desperate that he changed the receptionist, and he's probably creating a whole bunch of new vampires, enough to make a new-born army," Marcus reprimanded.

"This has been going on for too long, and I think they've gone too far and need to be stopped," Carlisle replied.

"I agree," Esme responded.

"If that's what we are going to do, we are going to need a lot of help," said Marcus.

"I know the others who left are going to be more than willing to help," Demetri noted.

The thought of seeing Heidi again made Serefina happy. Heidi had stayed with them for a while, but she had missed her best friend, Chelsea too much and left to be with the others.

"And the Romanians are always looking for a way to get back at the Volturi, no offense Marcus," Alice interjected.

"And what about the Denali coven?" Jasper offered.

"First, we need to get everyone rounded up and then we need a plan; we have to very precise with this," said Carlisle.

"I call dibs on killing Felix!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Well, let's not waste any time, let's get everyone we can to help us," Demetri replied.

Marcus and Carlisle got up to call people and everyone else dispersed.

Serefina sat down on the couch and Demetri sat down next to her. She lied down so her head was in his lap.

"Is someone tired?" Demetri asked.

"No, why would I be tired, I'm a vampire?" Serefina returned.

"You act like you're tired," he said.

"I'm just upset," she replied.

"I know," he responded.

"I wish this was all just a dream, but I know it's not," she sighed.

"It's all right, we'll get through it, together," he said.

"I love you," she replied.

"I love you too," he responded.

"I'm going to check on Little Demetri," Serefina informed as she got up.

"All right, take your time," Demetri replied.

Serefina went up to Little Demetri's room. She looked down at him and stroked his cheek; he leaned into it. Little Demetri grabbed her finger in his sleep and began to suck on it. Serefina smiled to herself. She loved her son so much.

"He grows so fast," came a voice from behind her.

Serefina turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway. She could tell that her mother had been crying because her eyes were puffy.

"I know, I can't believe it," Serefina replied.

"I miss him," said her mother. Serefina knew who she was talking about.

"I miss him too," Serefina responded. Tears welled in her mother's eyes. Serefina wrapped her arms around her mother. "Don't worry; those monsters are going to pay for what they did."

"How?" her mother asked.

"We are getting some help, and then we are going to Volterra and taking them out," Serefina answered.

"Oh. Be careful, promise me," her mother pleaded.

"I will, I promise. I'll be fine, I have my newborn strength to help protect me," Serefina said.

"But that can't last forever," her mother noted.

"It lasts for the first year," Serefina replied.

"When will your eyes become like everyone else's?" her mother questioned.

"It takes about three months for them to change," Serefina responded.

"I think they will look better once they turn gold, I don't like the way they look now," her mother said.

"They'll chance soon enough," Serefina replied.

"I want them back." Serefina knew she was talking about Antonio, Mia, Dante and Paolo.

"I know, and we'll get them back, I don't care what has to be done," Serefina said.

"Serefina, this doesn't leave this room, and no one is to know I said this, but I hope you kill those monsters like the dirty bastards they are," her mother responded.

Serefina was some-what shocked by this. "My lips are sealed."

As they talked Serefina heard Angel waking up, and then, to her surprise, climb out of her crib. Serefina laughed to herself.

"What?" her mother asked.

"You'll see," Serefina answered.

About two minutes later Angel came toddling into the room.

"Mommy." She plopped down at her mother's feet and held her arms up.

Her mother bent down and picked Angel up. "How did you…"

"She climbed out," Serefina said.

"Angel, what am I going to do with you honey?" her mother asked Angel playfully.

Suddenly, Serefina smelled a horrible stench.

"Mommy…squishy," said Angel.

"Mother, she needs a diaper change."

"I remember that you didn't mind changing diapers," her mother responded.

"That was before my sense of smell was heightened," Serefina replied.

"I would change a million dirty diapers if it meant that I would get your brothers and sister back," her mother sighed.

"We'll get them back, I promise," Serefina said.

"Yes, we will," came a voice from the door.

Serefina and her mother turned to see Marcus.

"Oh, hello Marcus," greeted Serefina.

"Hello," he returned.

"So, how is the help coming?" she asked.

"Good, Chelsea, Afton, Santiago and Heidi are going to help and so is the Denali coven," hw answered.

"And the Romanians?" she questioned.

"Carlisle is on the phone with them now," he said.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Carlisle had just finished talking to Eleazar and he was now calling Vladimir; the phone was on its last ring and Carlisle was beginning to think that they weren't going to pick up.

"Carlisle?"

"Hello Vladimir," said Carlisle.

"It's been a long time. What can I do for you?" Vladimir returned.

"Yes, it has been a while; I don't think I got to properly thank you for helping us with our situation with Renesmee," Carlisle responded.

"It's no problem and by the way, how is she?" Vladimir replied.

"She's well, about nine, but she looks eighteen and very beautiful," Carlisle said.

"I sense there is another reason why you called," Vladimir noted.

"Yes," Carlisle responded.

"Well, let me hear it," Vladimir replied.

"How would you like to help us take down the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen next? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please remember to review. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**kykxstandler: She ran from London to Scotland, but she could have teleported if she wanted to. Aro is very sick. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Remember to review. Thanks!**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

A few days later the Denali coven arrived and Serefina was introduced to everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for your help; you don't know what this means to me," said Serefina.

"It's no problem," Eleazar replied.

Not long after the Denali Coven arrived, the other former members of the guard came. Heidi was the first one to enter house.

"SEREFINA!"

"Hello Heidi," Serefina said.

Heidi ran over and gave Serefina a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Serefina responded as she hugged Heidi back.

Heidi turned to Demetri. "Hello Demetri."

"Nice to see you again Heidi," Demetri returned.

"There's someone I want you all to meet. I'll be right back." Serefina went upstairs to Little Demetri's room. He looked up at her.

"Hi honey, there's some people I want you to meet." He tilted his head in confusion, but he held up his arms for Serefina. She picked him up and carried him downstairs. "Everyone, this is our son."

Heidi came over. "Oh, he is so cute."

Little Demetri buried his face in Serefina's shoulder. "He's a bit shy."

"What's his name?" Heidi asked.

"Little Demetri," Serefina answered.

"Oh, I think it fits him," Heidi said.

"He's definitely a mama's boy though," Demetri replied.

"All babies are when they are born," Serefina responded.

A few days later Vladimir and Stefan arrived.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Carlisle was the one to greet Vladimir and Stefan at the door when they arrived. "Vladimir, Stefan, so nice to see you two again."

"Hello Carlisle," said Vladimir.

"Come in," Carlisle responded. He led them into the living room, and when they saw Marcus, Demetri, Heidi, Santiago, Afton and Chelsea, they weren't happy to say the least.

"Stefan, do my eyes deceive me or do I see six Volturi scum?" Vladimir asked.

"No, I see them too," Stefan answered.

They lunged and the Cullens had to intervene.

"Stefan, Vladimir, calm down, they are helping us," said Carlisle.

"Why would they be helping us?" Vladimir demanded.

Marcus stepped forward. "I know this may come as a shock to you all, but I have my own reasons to get back at Aro and Caius, and weren't you more bitter towards them?"

"Yes, but what are your reasons?" Stefan asked.

"Aro killed my mate, and I just recently found out about it," Marcus answered.

"Aro killed his own sister?" Vladimir questioned.

"Yes, he claimed it was for the good of the Volturi, but I don't believe that," Marcus said.

Now Demetri stepped forward. "I have my own reasons."

"Oh, and what would they be?" Stefan inquired.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Demetri motioned for Serefina to join him. She walked up and stood next to her husband.

Stefan and Vlad stared. Serefina noticed bulges forming in their pants. Demetri noticed it too and he hissed.

"Don't you even think about my mate that way!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Oh so she's a member of the guard?" Vladimir queried.

"No, not quite," Serefina replied.

"So why did you leave?" Stefan asked.

"They hurt her," Demetri responded. He looked at Serefina and she knew that he wanted her to go get Little Demetri so they could meet him.

Serefina went upstairs into Little Demetri's room and found him sitting in his bed. "Hi honey." Little Demetri held up his arms for her. She picked him up. "There are some people you need to meet." He tilted his head in confusion. Serefina carried him downstairs and rejoined her husband.

"You're a father," said Vladimir, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am," Demetri responded.

Later that day the wolf pack arrived and Renesmee introduced them to Serefina.

"Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me that you all are here," Serefina said.

"I've been looking for a way ti get back at the Volturi ever since they threatened Nessie," Jacob replied.

"All right everyone, let's not waste any time, let's start devising a plan," Carlisle announced.

Over the next few days they worked out a plan. Renesmee ended up staying in London with Little Demetri, Serefina's mother and Angel. And then everyone headed to Volterra.

* * *

**A/N: Up next, the fight! I hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Special thanks to:**

**kykxstandler: Yes, they are always looking to get back at the Volturi. Thanks for reviewing!**

**StarrPrincessCupcake21: I'm very happy to hear that you gave my story a chance, that means a lot. I wasn't originally going to incorporate the wolf pack until you mentioned it, thsnkd for the suggestion. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. Remember to review!**

* * *

**Marcus' POV**

Finally they arrived in Volterra. Marcus made his way to the castle and found Aro and Caius. He entered the throne room.

"Ah, Marcus, what are you doing here?" Aro greeted.

"I've come to give you a warning Aro, and you too Caius," said Marcus.

"Well, let's hear it," Aro responded.

"You have one more chance to let Serefina's family go, or else there will be war," Marcus warned.

"When and where would this battle take place?" Aro asked.

"Tomorrow night, in the woods," Marcus answered.

Before leaving Marcus ran up to Aro, punched him in the jaw and then he did the same thing to Caius. After that he left.

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"Aro, tell me that you got some sort of information when he hit you," Caius hissed.

"No, he was wearing a glove," Aro said.

"We're not letting them go, are we?" Caius asked.

"No, we're not, but I hate that it has to come to this," Aro answered.

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Marcus soon arrived back at the clearing.

"Well?" Serefina inquired.

"I gave them the warning, but knowing them, they're not going to let your family go, so there will be war," Marcus replied.

"I hate that it hast to come to this," said Carlisle.

"Me too," Esme responded.

The next night Aro, Caius, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Felix, Renata, Corin, and eleven newborns arrived in the clearing.

When Aro spotted Serefina he was quite surprised. "Serefina, my dear, immortality fits you, I believe you rival Rosalie and Heidi in beauty."

"I'm not flattered," said Serefina.

"Aro, I'm sorry it has to come to this," Carlisle admitted.

"Me too old friend," Aro replied.

"Can't we make this much easier and let Serefina's family go?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I can't do that," Aro answered. He turned to Caius. "I believe you would like to be the one to give this command."

Caius turned to the newborns. There was an eerie silence that filled the clearing. Caius was the one to break it with two words: "Kill them."

* * *

**A/N: Major cliffie! Well, things are really starting to wind down, but there are still a few more chapters to come, and all good things must come to an end at one point. Please remember to review! Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**kykxstandler: Well, you're just going to have to wait a little while longer. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm just going to come out and say it; the good doctor, won't be so good this chapter. I'm expecting some hate this chapter, but I just want to remind you, that it is just a story. Remember to review. Oh, by the way, I'm not the best a writing fight scenes, so please forgive me for that.**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

As the words were spoken the sky opened up and it began pouring cats and dogs. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed. Everyone took a defensive position. The newborns rushed at them, they clashed and the fight began. Everyone seemed to remember what Jasper had taught them about fighting newborns, and that served them well. The first of the group to go were Vladimir and Stefan; they had become too cocky in fighting the newborns, and that was their downfall.

_ Good_ _riddance_, Serefina thought. She never liked them anyway. Especially since they looked at her like she was a piece of meat.

Slowly the rain let up, leaving the clearing extremely muddy. Fires were quickly set and the smell of burning vampires filled the clearing.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Carlisle covered Esme as she lit a pile of about five newborns. Suddenly he heard her scream.

"_**CARLISLE! HELP!" **_

Carlisle whipped around and saw a group of three newborns had ganged-up on Esme. They quickly tore her limb from limb, leaving Carlisle no time to go and rescue her and then they lit her on fire.

"_**ESME**_!"

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Suddenly, everything just stopped. Everyone was mid-fight, except for what was remaining of the original Volturi; they just stood there nonchalantly, as if nothing was happening, waiting for the newborns to be killed off. It made Serefina sick. Everyone turned to see Carlisle shaking with rage. The sight was truly terrifying. A mix of a growl, snarl, and a hiss escaped him. Everyone instantly knew what happened. Carlisle turned to Aro.

"_**YOU'RE**_ _**DEAD**_ _**YOU**_ _**BASTARD**_!"

Carlisle lunged at Aro and tried to kill him, but before he could reach Aro a group of newborns intercepted him. Just like that the fight resumed. Carlisle fought with a vengeance that was truly scary. Santiago was made quick work of. Serefina was going to miss him, he was a good friend. And then Eleazar was the next to go.

"_**ELEAZAR**_! _**NO**_, _**MY**_ _**LOVE**_!" Carmen yelled at the top of her lungs. She too fought for revenge for what had happened to her mate.

All the wolves were lucky to walk away without a scratch. The remaining newborns were made quick work of. Smoke filled the clearing. There were a total of sixteen dead; eleven on the Volturi side and six on the "Cullen" side. All that were left to take care of were Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Renata, and Corin. They knew they had to separate the group into four groups of two. Carmen was of no use at the moment as she were kneeling by piles of Eleazar's ashes and dry sobbing.

It wasn't easy breaking the group of nine up, although eventually the groups ended up being Aro and Sulpicia, Caius and Athenodora, Jane and Alec (naturally) and Felix, Corin and Renata. All groups were heavily guarded and separated; backed up into different corners. Everyone waited for Serefina and Demetri to come around so they could personally observe the groups' deaths. First were Felix, Corin and Renata. Demetri went up to Felix and punched him in the face so hard that cracks formed in his face.

"That was for hurting Serefina!" Demetri exclaimed.

Emmett forced Felix onto his knees. He and Rosalie held his arms.

"How does it feel to be in a position that you helped put countless others in? Not good, does it?" Serefina asked.

Demetri cupped Felix's face in his hands and twisted his neck off. Emmett and Rosalie pulled his arms out of their sockets. They turned to Renata.

"Don't' even think about using your gift," Serefina warned.

Renata stood there, she was a statue. She was gently forced to her knees. Rosalie and Tanya held her arms. Serefina cupped her face.

"Any last words."

Renata didn't say anything. Serefina twisted her head off and Tanya and Rosalie pulled her arms out. They lit Felix and Renata on fire. Tanya and Rosalie gently forced Corin to her knees and she was killed as well and her body was added to the fire.

Demetri and Serefina moved onto the next group, Jane and Alec. They could hear Jane hissing and yelling.

"This isn't going to end well," Serefina whispered to Demetri.

"No, it's not," Demetri replied.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going through that again!" Jane yelled.

"Go through what?" Serefina asked as she and Demetri approached the group.

"I'm not going to burn again!" Jane screamed.

"What is she talking about?" Serefina questioned.

"We grew up in an age when witch hunting was popular. We had our gifts in our human lives, so people thought we were witches, even our own mother thought that we were witches. So we were burned at the stake. Master Aro found us, barley alive, and changed us. Jane has had a phobia of fire ever since," Alec answered.

"_**I'M**_ _**NOT**_ _**GOING**_ _**THROUGH**_ _**THAT**_ _**AGAIN**_!" Jane hollered.

Alec turned to his sisters. "Jane, give it up, we've lost."

"_**NO**_, _**I**_ _**CAN'T**_, _**I**_ _**WON'T**_!"

Alec turned back to Serefina. "Please, do what you want to me, just leave her alone."

"No, she had her chance to leave, if she had, she wouldn't be in this position right now," Serefina said.

"She sees Master Aro as her father; she can't bring herself to leave him," Alec responded.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be," Serefina replied.

"Then at least allow me to do one thing," Alec requested.

"What?" Serefina questioned.

"Allow me to take away her feeling, so she won't feel anything," Alec said.

Serefina thought about it for a minute. "Fine."

"Alec, don't do it," Jane commanded. She began inflicting light pain upon her brother.

He began slowly taking away her senses. As Jane's body became limp, he caught her. Serefina took Jane from Alec and she was made quick work of. Demetri punched Alec across the face.

"I think you know what that was for," Demetri said.

"Yes," Alec replied.

Demetri and Jasper held his arms. Serefina cupped his face in her hands and they killed him. Before moving on, the bodies were lit on fire.

Serefina and Demetri moved onto Caius and Athenodora. She was clinging to him.

"Caius."

"It's all right Dora."

Serefina shook her head. "What goes around, comes around Caius."

"I accept my defeat, but don't hurt Dora, she hasn't done anything," Caius said.

"No, weren't not letting anyone live, they could pose a threat later," Serefina responded.

"I thought you weren't like this," Caius replied.

"I'm not usually, but you all took it too far, you have hurt me and my family far too much," Serefina admitted.

"Please, I beg of you, let Dora live," Caius pleaded.

"No," Serefina said.

The two of them continued back and forth until Serefina got tired of it.

"Fine, I'll let her live," Serefina yielded.

Caius let out a sigh of relief.

"If she can undo what was done to me, bring my father back or undo what was done to my mother!" Serefina exclaimed.

Caius looked absolutely defeated.

"Serefina, I think we should give her another chance," said Marcus.

"Why?" she asked.

"She's not a natural fighter. And when was she ever mean to you?" Marcus answered.

Serefina thought. "She wasn't."

"My point exactly. Give her another chance," said Marcus.

"Fine, but if she slips up..."

"I won't, I promise," Athenodora replied.

With that Caius was forced to his knees.

"Caius!" Athenodora exclaimed.

"Dora, you'll be fine," Caius said.

"No, I can't live without you." She started dry sobbing.

"No Dora, it is I that can't live without you."

Serefina didn't think that Caius was capable of that level of love. Athenodora tried to approach Caius but Marcus held her back.

"Is she is hurt in any way, shape or form, I will come back and haunt you all."

"I give you my word that she won't be hurt," said Marcus.

"I don't trust you. I don't trust any of you," Caius snapped.

Jasper and Alice grabbed Caius' arms. Serefina cupped his face in her hands and twisted his head off. Alice and Jasper ripped his arms out. They lit him on fire and then Serefina and Demetri moved on to the last pair: Aro and Sulpicia. She was hissing and trying to fight, while he stood there, calm as can be, but there was a slight panicked look in his eyes .

"Aro, you could have made this much easier on yourself and let my family go, but instead almost the whole Volturi has had to been wiped out," Serefina said.

"My dear, all I wanted was for my guard and Marcus to come back," Aro responded.

"We were right to leave!" Serefina exclaimed.

"I accept the fact that I'm going to die, but let Cia go," Aro requested.

"No," Serefina replied.

"Why? You let Dora live," Aro asked.

"She doesn't have a natural fighting spirit, unlike Sulpicia; I know she will try and avenge your death and she wasn't even all that nice to me," Serefina answered.

"Please, she hasn't done anything to you," Aro begged.

"No, and that's my final answer," Serefina said.

"Oh, my dear, how much we are alike," Aro replied.

"What do you mean!" Serefina demanded.

"Let's say the roll were reversed and you and Demetri were in our places, I wouldn't let you live," Aro responded.

Serefina nodded to Edward and he forced Aro onto his knees. Edward grabbed one arm while Bella grabbed the other. Serefina cupped his face in her hands.

He read her thoughts. "My dear, you're gifted and you have a son."

With that Serefina ripped his head off and Edward and Bella pulled his arms out. They all turned to Sulpicia. She dropped to her knees. Again, Bella and Edward grabbed her arms and Serefina cupped her face.

"You'll be with Aro soon enough," said Serefina before twisting her head off.

Once her arms were detached the two bodies were burned.

Carlisle, who had been standing there the whole time, went over to the pile of Esme's ashes, spread some on his face and put the rest in a small pouch and he hung it from his neck. Carmen,and Athenodora did the same thing.

Suddenly, the rain picked back up, so they didn't have to worry about putting out the fires.

"I'm going to go find my family," Serefina announced.

"I'll go with you," Demetri said.

Together, they ran off towards Volterra.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I know I killed of some really likeable characters, but I did that to make the story more interesting. Please remember to review!**

**Special thanks to: **

**Guest: Here you are. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AlicatVA: I hope you've read this far, and I'm happy to hear that you like this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kykxstandler: Yes Aro is stupid, and now he's dead. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I hope the fight was to every one's liking. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please remember to review. Thanks!**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Finally Serefina and Demetri arrived in Volterra and then they made their way to the castle.

"Let me go first, they're probably scared to death," Serefina said. Demetri nodded. She listened and smelled. She heard the beating of hearts from a far. After a minute she caught her sibling's scents. She followed it all the way down to a dungeon. "Tony, Mia, Dante, Paolo!"

"Serefina?" Tony called out.

She followed Tony's voice to a cell where the four of them were being held. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her siblings were thin, and they looked like they hadn't bathed in a while.

"Oh my word. What happened to you all?" Serefina asked.

"They locked us down here and totally forgot about us," Tony answered.

"Stand back, I'm going to get you out," Serefina said. The four of them stood back and Serefina ripped the door from its hinges. Her siblings looked at her in disbelief. "I guess now would be a good time to mention that I was changed."

Tony stood protectively in front of the other three. "Stay away from us."

"I'm not going to hurt you all; I only take animal blood. Besides, don't you want to see Mother and Angel?" Serefina said. Tony relaxed a bit. "Come here, I haven't seen you all in about four years." Each of them gave her a hug. "There's someone I want you all to meet." Suddenly Demetri appeared. "Meet my husband, Demetri."

"It's nice to meet all of you; Serefina has told me a lot about you," Demetri said.

Tony walked right up to Demetri and sized him up.

"Is that really necessary Tony?" Serefina asked.

"Yes," Tony answered.

"Cut it out," Serefina replied.

Tony put his finger in Demetri's face. "If you hurt her…"

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Serefina responded.

Serefina and Demetri led Tony, Mia, Dante, and Paolo out of the dungeon and got them something to eat. Serefina introduced them to the Cullens, Denali coven, Marcus, Heidi, Afton, and Chelsea. Once they had gotten their fill of food everyone headed to the jet and headed back to London.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hate to say it… but there are only 2 more chapters left. Thanks to everyone who has read this story.**

**Special thanks to:**

**kykxstandler: I'm glad you liked the fight. I didn't want to kill Esme, but, I don't know why, I kinda like a darker Carlisle, so that's why I killed her off. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. As always, please remember to review!**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

After several hours of flying they finally arrived back in London. They quickly made their way to the house. Serefina wanted to see how much her little boy had grown in her absence.

Serefina, who had been carrying Mia on her back, was the first to arrive.

"We're back!" she announced. Renesmee, her mother, Angel and Little Demetri came to greet them. Serefina couldn't believe how much her son had grown. "My word." Serefina took her son from Renesmee.

"Mama!" Little Demetri exclaimed.

"Mia!" her mother yelled as she hugged Mia tight.

"Mother!"

Moments later Demetri and Dante arrived.

"Serefina, is that our son?" Demetri asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he's gown so much," Serefina answered.

"Dante!" Serefina's mother screamed.

He threw his arms around his mother. "Mother, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Serefina's mother replied.

Not long thereafter everyone else arrived. Serefina's mother hugged her siblings close.

"Where's Grandmother?" Renesmee asked.

If Carlisle was human, he would have cried, as would have Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella. "She didn't make it back Nessie," Carlisle answered.

"What?" Renesmee couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Excuse me," said Carlisle as he walked off. They could hear him dry sobbing his eyes out in his room.

Renesmee walked over to Bella and Bella wrapped her arms around her daughter and stroked her hair.

Slowly, everyone dispersed from the living room and went into their rooms.

Not just Carlisle, but everyone mourned the death of Esme. She was the mate of Carlisle; she was the mother of Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, the second mother of Bella, the grandmother of Renesmee and a friend to Serefina, her mother, Demetri, Heidi, Marcus, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, and the pack. She was going to be missed.

* * *

**A/N: So sad, but kinda happy at the same time. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Fantapopy: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kykxstandler: Yes, Tony is very protective of his big sister, he does it just to show how much he cares. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cassi**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here it is the last chapter. This chapter is a total fluff. Hope you enjoy. Remember to review.**

* * *

**Serefina's POV**

Demetri and Serefina sat in their room playing with Little Demetri. They could hear Carlisle still dry sobbing.

"I feel so sorry for him," said Serefina.

"I know and for Carmen too," Demetri replied. They continued to play with Little Demetri for a while before either of them spoke again. "I have an idea."

"What?" she asked.

"Go find a bathing suit," he answered.

"Why?" she questioned.

"'Cause we're going swimming," he responded.

Serefina got up, went through the closet, and after a minute she found a ruby red bikini that had been provided by Alice and Rosalie; she put it on under her clothes. She found a pair of shorts that could be used as swim trunks for Little Demetri.

Once the three of them were ready they headed out to the woods in search of a lake. It didn't take them very long to find one. At first Little Demetri balked and didn't want to go in.

"Come on honey, I'm right here," Serefina said. Little Demetri sank his little teeth into Serefina's neck.

After several more failed attempts Serefina just waded in. Soon he really liked the water and took to it like a fish. They had a splash fight. At one point Little Demetri splashed his father and Demetri splashed him back. Little Demetri hid behind Serefina. He peeked out from behind her and stuck his tongue out at his father. Demetri stuck his tongue out at his son.

"Demetri, you're supposed to be teaching him good habits," Serefina said.

"What? He started it," Demetri responded.

"You're not supposed to encourage it," Serefina replied.

"I don't know where he learned it," Demetri said.

They looked at each other. "Emmett."

"Let's not worry about that now because it's you, me and our son."

"Yes, it's just the three of us," Serefina replied.

"And I'm not letting it go for anything."

* * *

**A/N: *Tears* it's done; I can't believe it's done. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Thanks to everyone who has read this fic.**

**Oh, I want your opinions, I have several other fics and I don't know which one to post next. I have a CaiusXOC fic, a JacobXOC fic, a MarcusXOC fic, a EdwardXBella all human fic. All of the fics are AU, so just leave which one you want me to work on next in a review. My JacobXOC fic and my EdwardXBella fic will have sequels to them. **

**Special thanks to:**

**kykxstandler: I'm glad you liked this story. Thanks for reviewing so faithfully!**

**Guest: I'm happy to hear that you like the story. I see exactly what you are saying, thank you for the constructive criticism. I really like Demetri too. Thanks for reviewing! **

**~Cassi**


End file.
